The Mark of Black Part 2
by SnowyBlizz
Summary: The series The Mark of Black a ratchet and clank fanfic was a huge success leaving everyone wanting more so I wrote a Part 2 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mark of Black Pt.2**

**Chapter 1: A new beginning.**

Hey Guys My name is Snowy_Blizz and I am writing a Part 2 to the popular series Mark of Black. Please enjoy!

Read Part 1 Here: s/3914577/1/The-Mark-of-Black

PS. In the comments please Give Zack Thanks for making this Possible.

Please remember I DONT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK OR THE ORIGINAL MARK OF BLACK.

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' said a voice that was looming over a glowing table in the centre of the pitch black room. This man was accompanied by some other figures that were also looking at the table studying it carefully.

'Yes' spoke a voice from another figure 'it will advance our research' he continued looking at the others then back down.

'All in favour say "I" another voice said as he peered around the table.

One by one everybody started saying "I" until there was only one left.

'Nero? What's wrong? I thought you would have agreed to this. Why are you hesitating?' said a confused man looking over across the table.

'It's… just… the progenitor' said a voice that was supposedly Nero.

'It's O.K he might be used to this sort of stuff' the other voice said looking reassuringly at Nero.

'Thanks Noir, that's just what I needed and I agree to this' Nero responded to the group making sure that they were confident with their decision.

Meanwhile on another sector of the ship.

'Abel' said a black lombax looking over at the other.

'Yes, sable' Abel replied looking at him while he started moving his tail side to side moving the grass.

'Are you worried… about the Progenitor?' Sable replied in a bland and emotionless voice looking back up to the night sky.

'Umm… Uhh' Abel said thinking quickly to try and cover it up.

'Don't try and hide it, I can see right through you' Sable quickly interrupted him.

'OK, yes I am slightly worried about him but he has Weiss watching over him' Abel replied reassuring himself that there was nothing to worry about.

'Are you sure that he will be fine when he gets out of the hospital bed?' came a third voice which was coming from above them.

'Caine, How long have you been up there?' Abel asked curiously looking up.

'Longer then you have been down there' he said with his mouth and arms full of apples. There was then a long period of silence until finally Caine spoke again.

'I'm serious do you think that he will be ok when he gets out of the hospital bed?' Caine repeated to Abel after munching on an apple.

'Well he could be very weak when he gets out because of the lack of nanotech' Sable said with his hand on his chin, Abel then started to worry even more after he heard this information.

'I'll just check on him' Abel said while he walked away. Caine just looked down and shrugged before he dropped his apples and leapt down on top of Abel.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Abel yelled out looking up at Caine angrily.

'You got to stop worrying about him' Caine whispered into his ear making Abel even more restless. Caine was surprised at how much strength Abel was using. Abel finally managed to push Caine off and he slowly got up brushing the dirt aside. Caine leapt at Abel again before he could react sending him crashing to the ground. Sable was now just sitting there watching the brothers fight before he had enough of this nonsense. He then held out his hands before his eyes started glowing purple and made Caine just stop and float in mid-air. Caine then looked over at Sable angrily.

'What's the big idea?!' Caine shouted at Sable still floating in mid-air.

'If Abel wants to see him he can, no-body is stopping him' Sable replied keeping his eyes on Caine.

'Thank-You' Abel said happily before turning away and running out of the simulated environment. When Abel looked back he gasped in horror as he saw Caine leaning over Sable calling his name.

* * *

Hey Guys me again if you have any problems please dont be afraid to say so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Progenitor**

Sorry about the mark of black part 1 stuff up I cant hyperlink if you can tell me how that would be great thanx

For now just search For Captain Random or the mark of black ratchet and clank

* * *

'What did you do to him?!' Abel yelled at Caine as he ran while carrying an unconscious Sable.

'So you think I did this on purpose? Do you know what Noir would do to me?' Caine replied.

'Also why am I carrying him?' Abel said annoyed.

'Because you're stronger'

'We both know that isn't true, you're just lazy aren't you?' Abel was now smiling at Caine.

'Ummmm….. Hey look we're here' Caine said as soon as they turned the corner into the hospital. As soon as Abel entered he through the small Lombax onto the bed.

'NUMBER 47 WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION OVER HERE!' Caine yelled out to 47 which he immediately ran out.

'What did Caine do this time?' 47 said before looking down to see Sable.

'Crap I didn't think you could do… this' 47 said inspecting Sable.

'It wasn't him, he just fainted' Abel said looking at the doctor.

'Wait, what makes you think I…' Before Caine could finish his sentence 47 started checking for Sables heart rate.

'He seems fine, he probably just felt tired or he just needed a bit more time in his chamber' 47 said looking at Abel ignoring Caine's rage.

'As for you, just keep an eye on that temper' 47 continued looking at Caine. He then started grabbing medical equipment and using it on Sable.

'Where is…' Abel started but 47 ended with a directed nod to the other room.

'Thank you' Abel then made a dash for the other room looking around for his friend and he saw him sitting in the bed eating some soup. Abel then quickly ran towards him before his friend yelled out at him.

'If you go any faster you might hurt me!' he yelled at Able.

'Hey Ratchet' Abel said to Ratchet then hugged him happily. Ratchet felt uncomfortable with him getting hugged so he slowly moved Abel's hands away.

'What's wrong? I thought you would ecstatic seeing me' Abel said confused.

'I have two needles sticking out of me and him staring at me I think that is as much as I can handle' Ratchet said looking to his left. Abel looked to his right and saw a white Lombax with light grey stripes starring at Ratchet.

* * *

Please follow me or give me a review if you think the chapters are 2 short just say so! Bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: White is not just a Colour**

... Well another chapter uploaded and still no comments! you guys must hate my story!

* * *

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Abel asked the Lombax. He didn't respond or even flinch he just kept his eyes on Ratchet like they were transfixed only on him. Abel then stood in front of him angrily looking at him but before he could say anything he was slowly shifted to the side.

'If you don't tell me who you are and what you want I swear I will break your neck!' Abel yelled at him. He still didn't move or even move his eyes for that matter, Abel started to look frustrated but before he could say another word he was interrupted.

'Vat is going on?' said a female voice from behind Abel. He then slowly turned around to see Weiss standing there looking at him.

'This guy won't leave Ratchet alone, or even stop looking at him' Abel replied angrily looking at the white Lombax. Weiss now had an angry expression and she looked down at the white Lombax.

'Vite! Vat did I tell you about creeping out Ratchet! You are dismissed, vor now' Weiss looked angry and she didn't move her eyes away from the Lombax. The Lombax then seemed to drop his ears and slowly walk out of the room looking down at the ground.

'What's his problem?' Abel said still filled with anger.

'Zat vas Vite, my Lombax, it's like you and Nero' Weiss replied looking at Abel.

'Vite huh' Abel said stroking his chin.

'Nein, Weiss in English' Weiss corrected him.

'Oh, White… Wait does Noir and Nero know of this?'

'Yes they do, you just haven't seen him around. The problem with his is that when I give him orders he takes it too far, I told him to watch Ratchet vile I vent to see Nero. He did exactly that but as usual he does not move until you relieve him of his duties'

'Hmm…' Abel thought about this for a while until he noticed that Ratchet was tugging on his shirt.

'Yes Ratchet' he said giving his full attention to Ratchet.

'Um can you get a doctor, I need to see my medical form' Ratchet said sitting in an upright position looking around the room.

'Sure, I'll be right back and Weiss make sure your friend doesn't come back or…' Abel didn't finish his sentence instead he looked down at his fist that he was clenching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Results**

You guys hate me don't you... if you like me ten just tell me and this weekend i will upload 3 chapters :D!

* * *

'Yes Ratchet what do you want to look at?' 47 asked Ratchet while searching through his records.

'My blood please' Ratchet said, he was then given the folio and he started looking through it. Ratchet then closed the nook and handed it back to 47.

'So I have 2.3% of nanotech still left inside of my blood stream?' Ratchet asked responsibly.

'Not exactly that was from 3 days ago, I will just have a look at the monitors in the other room' he then started making his way into a small office.

Moments later he came back with another sheet of paper and a serious look on his face.

'Well Ratchet you have at least 0.3% of nanotech still in you, but we seem to be low on Lombax blood cells so you might feel weak when you get out of here. Don't worry we still have some still fermenting in our research lab so you will be out of here in 1 hour, but you will have to walk on crutches. When we have finished the new blood which will take 25.72 hours to complete fermenting' 47 then looked up to see that Abel was happy and smiling while looking down at Ratchet. 47 looked at them both and walked away knowing that Ratchet and Abel were happy.

'Where will I sleep after I get out of here?' Ratchet asked Abel knowing he had an answer.

'My place you idiot' Abel said with a smile, Ratchet now began to smile and they looked at each other for a while.

'Get a room or something will ya' Caine interrupted their moment as he went over to Ratchet and sat down next to him.

'I told you not to worry and look he looks...' Caine quickly inspected Ratchet 'Paler then usual' he continued.

'How's Sable?' Abel asked Caine.

'Don't know, don't care. Nero and Noir won't let me see him because it was my fault apparently' Caine gave a small growl and turned towards where Sable was.

'Do you think I could… check up on him?' Abel asked with a concerned voice.

'Well if I know Nero and Noir they both like you better than me' he replied, Ratchet then gave out a small chuckle and stopped when Caine furiously looked at him. Abel turned away from both of Caine and Ratchet and started walking towards the curtain. He then moved the curtain slightly aside and walked in.

* * *

Hey you know whats a good idea! Favouriting my story or writing a review Thank you for your time

PS. Sorry about all the spelling errors!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sables Problem**

Hello again everybody and today I am doing a double upload because I can... If there is any problems with the previous chapters just send me a review. Thanks and enjoy

* * *

Abel looked at what was before him he could see Sable sitting up eating some sort of porridge with Noir and Nero looking at him with their arms crossed.

'Tell us please for the last time, WHAT HAPPENED!?' Noir yelled at Sable with a very angry tone.

'I said nothing happened I just fainted' Sable replied in a very soft voice.

'Damn you!' Noir screamed out and was about to slap the child but Abel jumped in front of the hand and was hit instead. Noir then stood there angry with his arm still raised he then dropped it looking at Sable.

'Sorry Sable that was foolish of me… I just don't want to lose 10 years of research' Noir said looking down at the ground.

'Let me handle this, Ok?' Nero then sat down next to the bed looking up at Noir.

'Ok' Noir replied, he slowly looked down at Abel who was clutching his cheek in pain trying to hold the tears back. Noir just ignored him and went to go and monitor the ships surveillance.

'Now, Sable did you do anything before you fainted?' Nero asked calmly while he rubbed Sables arm fur back and forth. Sable looked over at Abel who had just recovered and then back at Nero who was still quite concerned.

'Caine attacked Abel and… I used my powers to help him' Sable said nervously.

'Ok, was there a reason when Caine attacked Abel?' Nero asked, Sable slowly looked at the ground before he answered.

'Abel wanted to see Ratchet but Caine stopped him from exiting the virtual environment' Sable was expecting Nero to be angry but instead it seemed he was glad. Sable started to feel really down on himself because he knew deep down that Nero was angry.

'Hey Sable it's not your fault you just wanted to make Abel see his friend' Nero leant over and started hugging Sable, he wanted to push Nero away but to make him happy he didn't flinch.

47 came walking into the room and was inspecting a note pad in his hand.

'Nero… I have to tell you something about Sables condition, his energy ratings are quite low so we need to give him some Raritanium serum. But we are completely out of Raritanium, do you have any suggestions?' 47 was looking up at Nero with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

'Actually I have already figured out the solution he just needs to stay in bed for a bit' Nero said answering his question.

'But Nero we need it in four days or he has to be locked away for six entire months' 47 said making it clear to Nero.

'I told you already I've got it covered' Nero said like he had a plan and then smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

Part 2 of my uploadathon a thingy!

* * *

Abel was lying in the grass looking up at the sky with his tail swaying side to side with Caine out in the water swimming.

'Caine do you have any idea what Nero is planning?' Abel asked Caine who had just come out of the water.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' Caine said this as he turned away and started putting his clothes back on.

'I know you were eavesdropping' Abel then smiled looking up at Caine who knew he was defeated.

'Well it could have something to do with Ratchet, I mean isn't it obvious he just manages to come up with a plan when Ratchet is almost better' Caine replied as he jumped up into the tree to grab some apples. Abel and Caine just sat there for a while looking at each other thinking of what to say next when the door suddenly opened. Abel looked towards the doors general direction to see Ratchet was on crutches and was slowly making his way towards the only tree that stood there. Ratchet looked around the simulated valley since he hadn't seen it for a long time. He looked over at the beach to the grass and the tree full of apples. He then turned his attention back at the beach and remembered that it was the first place that he and Abel had met.

'Ratchet you can walk again… ish' Abel said looking over at Ratchet as he slowly made his way to the centre of the valley.

'Well I'm sorry for ruining your expectations' Ratchet said as soon as he sat himself down by the tree. Abel and Ratchet started talking for a while Caine sat there eating apple after apple, he eventually got bored of the situation and leapt off the branch. He started making his way to the exit until the doors opened to see Nero and Noir standing in his way.

'What did I do this time?' Caine asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

'Nothing' Nero replied.

'Then why are you here?' Caine started rubbing his fore head as if he had a headache.

'We need to talk to you three' Noir said pushing Caine out of the way and he was then lifted up by Nero who escorted him to the tree. He then placed a rather angry Caine on the ground and then sat down with his legs crossed.

'So?' Abel asked looking at Nero as Noir sat down.

'Well we have a task for you three, we need you to find the Raritanium meteorite that crashed on an unexplored planet. You can take a couple of the Lombax's here on the ship to help you with your expedition, we also need you to set up these three pads in a triangular formation around your camp to help with research' Nero said.

'Why!?' Caine snapped at them.

'Because if you don't…' Noir started angrily but Nero finished 'we need it for Sable.'

'What about Ratchet?' Abel asked looking at Ratchet who was struggling to sit up properly.

'He will be fully recovered by then so there is nothing to worry about' Nero said as he stood up and started walking away but stopped for a second.

'You will need Ratchet after all' he then continued walking out of the dome.

'What does he mean by "You will need Ratchet after all?" Abel questioned.

'I have no Idea but he won't be useful when he is this weak' Caine said as he looked at a now asleep Ratchet. Abel just smiled, laid down and started to drift off himself.

* * *

Next Chapter will come on Monday so... Follow me! or Review =3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Noir's Idea**

By the way I forgot I do not own Mark of black But this is just a Fanfiction of a Fanfiction

* * *

'Abel, are you there?' came a familiar voice to Abel as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Hey Caine, what are you doing?' Ratchet said as he saw Caine was leaning over Abel calling his name.

'Waking him up so he can move' Caine said as he began nudging Abel.

'And why would you want to do that exactly?' Ratchet questioned Caine who finally gave up.

'Nero needs him in his room' Caine replied as he thought about how to move him. Ratchet then just walked right pass Caine with his crutches and lifted Abel on his back. Caine just ignored what was going on around him as Ratchet started exiting the simulated environment and down the corridor. Ratchet didn't mind taking Abel to his room, he actually quite enjoyed being a help, but Ratchet had only one thing on his mind.

'Why does Nero need Abel in his room? Why can't he just sleep in the simulated environment?' Ratchet accidently said out loud.

'I didn't need Abel, I needed you.' Ratchet then spun around and saw Nero standing there looking down at him.

'M...M…Me' Ratchet replied with a slight shakiness in his voice. Ratchet was never this nervous when people need his assistance or wanted to talk to him. Ratchet then pretended he didn't hear him and continued walking to Abel's room in a faster matter. Nero just stood there watching Ratchet turn the corner in a hurry.

'I'll take that as a yes' Nero was now smiling as he said this, but it wasn't a happy smile it was more of a decisive grin, Nero then turned around while passing Blanc.

'Why are you so happy?' Blanc asked Nero as he walked past.

'Nothing' he replied as he eyed Blanc.

'Oh by the way before I forget everyone is going to the other ship besides Weiss, she wants to stay for some odd reason' Blanc told Nero before he disappeared around a corner.

"Gasp" Ratchet said as he plonked Abel onto his bed, he then took a spare blanket and placed it carefully over the top of Abel who was still sleeping. Ratchet then stood up straight using both his crutches for support.

'How did I even manage to do that?' Ratchet asked himself as he looked around the room at all of the paintings.

'Determination?' Ratchet froze, he didn't want this person to be here… not now. He then slowly turned around and saw Nero standing there with a grin.

'W...W…What…do… you… w…w… want?' Ratchet asked nervously with complete regret and a voice full of fright.

'Don't worry, I want to just run a couple of tests' Nero replied to the scared little Lombax who was shivering in fear.

'Um… What kind of test?' Ratchet asked with total regret, he then was suddenly pinned to the ground with Nero towering over him.

'LET GO OF ME!' Ratchet screamed out trying to struggle away from his grip. Nero was suddenly knocked off of Ratchet and was followed by Abel's voice.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOIR? YOU KNOW RATCHET IS INJURED!' Abel was now furiously staring at Nero.

'Abel that's Nero… is he?' Ratchet asked as he slowly lifted his weak body off the ground.

'No! It's Noir wearing Nero's clothing!' Abel then helped Ratchet up and gave him his Crutches.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Ratchet asked as he inspected himself for injuries.

'… It's hard to explain' Noir said, he then sat down and patted the bed. Abel then helped Ratchet onto the bed and stared at him in dead silence.

* * *

No pedo

Please review and follow me on twitter or on this story

Snow_Blizz twitter


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Explanation**

Sorry about the short Chapters but believe me when I say this That later chapters are going to be longer.

* * *

'Well?' Ratchet said starting the conversation.

'Well the thing is that you're the only Progenitor that is currently on the ship…' Noir was now looking directly at Ratchet.

'And… That doesn't give you excuse to attack me!' Ratchet yelled at Noir who now became angry.

'You insolent little prick! If you think you can talk to me like that you have another thing coming to you!' Noir yelled at Ratchet just before he jumped up angrily. He then pulled out a glowing whip and struck down hard on Ratchet before he could react.

'Aggghhhhh!' Ratchet screamed out from the searing pain that had struck his chest. Abel then rushed to Ratchets side checking on him making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. Ratchet then slowly sat up clenching his chest and tears running down his face.

'You bitch! I will never do anything for you for doing that! Ever!' Ratchet's head then fell on the bed from the pain. Abel slowly stood up, picked Ratchet up with both hands and started for the door.

'Wait!' Noir yelled out to Abel who then slowly turned around looking at him.

'I… I… I… just needed research… from Ratchets DNA structure' Noir finally said while slowly looking at the ground.

'Well looks like you lost your one and only chance' Abel then turned away and turned the corner away from Noir. Noir then clenched his fist and punched the wall while thinking out loud.

'Now Nero will look like the hero to him! I can't let that happen if I want my research' Noir now started manically smiling and laughing. When he looked back in front of him he saw a scared white Lombax staring at him with 2 light blue eyes.

'Well what have we got here? A lonely little Lombax who knows more then he should' Noir then cracked his knuckles and punched White across the face who suddenly fell to the floor with an unconscious thud.

'Now that takes care of that' Noir then turned around and walked around a corner towards the control room.

'Sir!' a Lombax jumped up from his post saluting Noir who just ignored him. He then activated a control panel with an image of 47 sitting at a computer desk fixing an old machine.

'47!' Noir yelled at the monitor which scared the poor little Lombax who stopped what he was doing and looked back a Noir.

'If Ratchet comes into the infirmary I need you to make sure he doesn't get medical attention. Otherwise you will be in need of some yourself, got it?' Noir's face started to form a certain sinister smile.

'Yes sir' he replied without questioning his orders before the monitor flashed off.

'If he won't come to me then I will have to force him to help my research, even if it means injuring his friends' he started his evil maniac like laugh again but this time it seemed to frighten everybody around him.

* * *

What's going to happen next? Only I know... now that just spoils it.

Dont forget to Write a Review, Follow or even add Snowy_Blizzard on twitter where you can get updates on the story and probably other fanfics I might make (Hint! Hint!)

Now thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9:The Infirmary

**Chapter 9: The infirmary**

Abel was carrying Ratchet in his arms as he made his way towards the infirmary when he was suddenly blocked off by Weiss.

'Have you seen Vite?' She asked and Abel noticed a certain amount of worry in her voice.

'No, why?' Abel asked as Weiss and him started walking together.

'Vell he disappeared ven I told him to check up on you' she said to Abel who stopped to see if Ratchet was awake.

'That doesn't seem like him' Abel and Weiss spun around to see Nero rubbing his chin, he then looked down to see Ratchet in Abel's arms.

'What happened here? Did he fall down some stairs or something?' Nero then knelt down inspecting Ratchet and then stood back up.

'No, your brother Noir did this' Abel then turned around and walked into the infirmary to see 47 blocking them.

'47 can you help Ratchet he seems to be…' before Abel could finished 47 cut him off.

'Sorry, we're doing some maintenance and systems won't be online for a while. The only place that restores a physical condition is where Sable is, I'm sorry' 47 said as he looked down at the ground.

'It's Ok he can use my restoration bed' Weiss, Nero, Abel and 47 looked up to see Sable slowly moving towards them before collapsing into a heap.

'Sable!' Abel and Nero then ran up to Sable to see if he was alright.

'Sable, please don't do that again, we need you to stay in the infirmary or we might not see you again' Nero then picked the young Sable up and placed him back in bed.

'But…' Sable was thinking of an excuse to help Ratchet but he fell asleep instead.

'He's still learning' Nero said smiling down at Sable who was now sleeping like a little child having a pleasant dream. Abel then felt a squirming in his arms and looked down to see Ratchet was awake.

'Abel… what happened?' he looked up at Abel with his big green eyes waiting from an answer from him.

'Don't worry about it' he replied then turned towards 47 who was checking Sable's condition.

'Noir put you up to this didn't he' Abel asked. 47 then froze on the spot like he was hit with a freeze ray.

'Umm… Uhhh… Well… Yes, OK you got me now what are you going to punish me?' 47 wished he said no at that moment but he knew you can't change the past.

'Thank-you for telling the truth, now can you do the right thing and help out Ratchet' Nero said before Abel could say a word.

'Yes, master Nero!' 47 then sprang into action and set up a spare hospital bed in no time at all. Abel then gently placed Ratchet onto the bed face up towards the ceiling.

'Nero… Thanks' Ratchet said as he was turning away from the needles that he was trying to ignore.

'Hey, whatever makes Abel happy is good enough for me even if I have to kill myself' Nero then looked away and started walking for the door when Ratchet stopped him.

'If you need more research I'm happy to help' Nero took this as a surprise.

'What makes you think I need more research?' Nero questioned turning back around towards Ratchet.

'Umm… Well It's just that Noir attacked me because he wanted more research and it kind of made me think, why do you need more research?' Ratchet then sat up looking at Nero awaiting an answer.

'Hmmm… I know why!' Nero exclaimed when he found out.

'Why?' Abel was now helping 47 with the needles which made Ratchet yelp, Abel giggled at this and continued.

'That is… Confidential information, sorry Abel' Nero then turned away and walked out of the room.

* * *

Wow I just noticed that I am exactly On 199 views so when I hit 200 I will have a celebration with my friends so thank you for reading and I would like to give thanx to 3 of my friends that have helped me along my journey Foenix Nightshade, Shkkf (I think) and my friends at school (Who for some magical reason happen to be girls)


	10. Chapter 10: Number One

**Chapter 10: Number One**

Just a quick chapter on what happened to Number One... what he's a good character!

* * *

'He did what!' Noir yelled as he picked up the guard who had given him the information.

'I… I said N… N… Nero gave h… h… him medical help' Noir then chucked the little Lombax to the ground and he then scurried away.

'Nero… I thought I told him to keep out of my business, otherwise Abel will be punished. Looks like he didn't listen I will just have to take my anger out on someone else' Noir then turned away towards a heavily secured door. He then entered a 7 Number code and walked in with his whip at the ready ensuring he closed the door behind him he preceded through a corridor to a big round open room.

'You're back already? Has that Progenitor done something to you?' The voice had come from the centre of the room, between a heap of electromagnets supporting the figure's weight.

'Number One, what have I told you about talking?' Noir then cracked his whip onto the Lombax's thin body, he was so thin that his bones would be seen easily.

'That I should only talk about relevant things?' the Lombax then laughed at Noir who struck him again, this time across the face. Noir kept on striking the Lombax each time he would yell out a howl or a laugh, Noir couldn't tell. Eventually Noir stopped whipping him and sat down staring at the crazed Lombax.

'I'm guessing you want to ask a question, am I right?' Number one said looking at Noir who sat there thinking.

'No! You insolent fool!' Noir raged as he struck down harder than the other times with his whip, Number One for the first time yelped in pain as blood heavily poured out of his wound.

'Serves you right!' Noir then turned away and started for the door when he was stopped by one comment the little Lombax said.

'You need a sample of his DNA for a new experiment, I'm right am I not?' Number One then showed a demonic smile which Noir ignored and started walking again. Noir then walked out and closed the door and tended back to his other duties.

'He knows I'm right… I can tell' Number One then started laughing again making his voice echo throughout the vault.

* * *

There you happy... wait but nobody requested this...


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Chapter 11: Training**

Abel was pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary with Caine sitting there watching him with a loud yawn.

'Can you stop doing that? It really is… Annoying' Caine said with both his eyes menacingly staring at Abel who stopped for a moment.

'I can't help worry!' Abel yelled at Caine who was quite surprised at his outburst. The doors of the infirmary then opened and Nero walked out with some fruit in his hands, they stood there in silence.

'Well?' Abel said towards the taller man who then calmly stepped to the side with Ratchet behind him munching down on some sort of fruit. As soon as Abel saw Ratchet he leapt towards him into a deep hug, Ratchet didn't expect this to happen so he fell right over with Abel on top of him.

'Abel I don't want to be in the infirmary again you know' Ratchet then let out a giggle while Abel helped them both up off of the ground.

'While I have you three here can I borrow you for a second?' Nero interrupted there reunion while turning and walking away. Ratchet, Abel and Caine all followed him to a door that had the words simulated environment above it.

'Wait here' Nero said as he climbed some stairs to an observation deck and gave a Lombax orders to change the environment. The Lombax then nodded and started punching figures into the machine while Nero walked back down the stairs. He then waited for a while until the Lombax gave the OK to enter the room and entered. When they walked inside they could see the environment had changed to a dense jungle with a small clearing in the centre. Caine naturally jumped into some ferns and started hiding from Nero in there hopefully that whatever he had to do he could give it a pass.

'Now since you both haven't been out in the dense jungle before and the planet is mostly jungle we will train in this environment' Nero then turned to Abel and Ratchet who sat down crossing their legs waiting for their commands.

'First you will need to learn how to set up a camp, I have made 3 small tents and 1 large tent for you three. That includes you to Caine but if you don't want to participate then tough luck' he yelled out to Caine who was still hiding somewhere.

'Anyway I have two simulated tents here for you two to set up now if you need any help just rely on the other, pretend I'm not here' Nero then sat down and passed the Abel and Ratchet a tent each. Ratchet instinctively unravelled the piece of cloth out and flung one half over a nearby branch. He then proceeded to tie one half down to the ground and the other to another branch, he then stood back at his work of art and turned around. He then laughed to see Abel was completely encased by the rope and canvas.

'It's not funny!' Abel yelled from inside the Canvas which muffled his voice that Ratchet could barely understand.

'You want some help with that?' Ratchet asked the squirming ball of canvas that suddenly stopped.

'Yes' Abel said embarrassed at what he had done, Ratchet then walked up and unravelled the canvas which spat out a dizzy and exhausted Abel. Ratchet couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Abel who was slowly getting up and brushing off the dirt. Ratchet then told Abel how to set up a tent properly and then saw Abel set it up, but unfortunately it looked more like a hammock.

'Done!' Abel said marvelling at his work with a smile and then looked at Ratchet's tent, he then let out a small growl of jealousy. Nero then looked at both of the Lombax's tents and then thought to himself for a while.

'Ratchet, good job and Abel… Not your best work isn't it?' Abel then peered back at his tent and slowly nodded whilst looking at the ground in shame.

'It's O.K Abel, you don't have to be the best at everything' Ratchet then patted him on the back which seemed to work like a charm.

'What do we do next?' Abel was now jumping up and down waiting for orders.

'Now you will have to fashion yourself weapons using the surrounding environment' Nero then used his hand to present them to the forest around them. Abel suddenly jumped up into a tree and climbed to the top while Ratchet walked over to a small bush and started grabbing twigs, leaves, small rocks and vines from the bush. When Abel came back with multiple items he was surprised to see that Ratchet was ahead… way ahead. So far Ratchet had crafted a bag made from vines and was sharpening a stone to make a knife. Abel then looked down at his collection and sighed as he had no idea what to do or how to do it, so he walked over to an area of his own and started using the leaves to make somewhat of a staff.

'Time's up!' Nero said several minutes after Abel had started.

'Now Abel, what have you made for us?' Nero said as he inspected what Abel had fashioned for him.

'I made this staff and this sling shot' Abel then proudly showed his staff and sling shot, Nero picked them both up and sighed in disapproval.

'Abel… I think you needed to think more thoroughly about this? Your staff is weak in most parts and the sling shot has no elasticity' Nero then put Abel's weaponry down and walked over to Ratchet.

'Now Ratchet what have you made with the utensils?' Nero saw that Ratchet was properly equipped with many things.

'Well I have made this carry bag full of arrows, a bow, a knife and stone tipped whip' Ratchet then sat down while Nero inspected his weapons.

'Hmm… excellent work with everything but I think that the bag needed to have less holes in it' Ratchet then stood there marvelling at his work while Nero stood up and walked over to Abel.

'Abel I think you could learn a bit from Ratchet if you choose to' he whispered to Abel as he passed him and exit the simulated environment, which in a matter of seconds turned back into the grassy field that Ratchet and Abel were usually in.

* * *

... Looks Like Abel isn't good at everything!


	12. Chapter 12: Planet

**Chapter 12: Planet**

'Abel, Caine and Ratchet, please report to the hanger bay immediately! Repeat, Abel, Caine and Ratchet, please report to the hanger bay immediately! Thank you' the P.A system echoed through the halls of the ship. Ratchet then looked up from his book and walked over to Abel and gave him a nudge waking him up from his sleep.

'What?' Abel said with only one eye open.

'We need to report to the hanger bay' Abel then cheerfully sat up and started making his way towards the door with Ratchet following him.

'Do you think we need to go and get Caine?' Ratchet questioned Abel as they turned a corner towards his room.

'We better or Noir will be furious' Abel and Ratchet then giggle for a second then opened the door to Caine's room. His room was especially dark only lit by a small light, there was a torn up mattress with equally torn pillows in the corner of the room. The first thing that caught Ratchet's eye was the mass of items that was scattered across the floor and the bloodstained walls which kind of creeped Ratchet out.

'Caine? Are you in here?' Abel then looked around the room for Caine but couldn't see anyone until a shadow started walking towards them with a devilish grin. This made Abel jump into Ratchet's arms and scream at the sight of this mysterious figure.

'Hahahahah!' Caine yelled out laughing as he saw his scared brother in Ratchet's making him giggle at the sight.

'Don't do that ever again!' Abel exclaimed as Ratchet put him back onto the ground.

'Well you didn't knock' Caine then laughed and started for the hanger bay. When the hanger bay doors opened there was a medium sized drop ship parked in the centre with Nero awaiting for them.

'What took you?' Nero asked politely to Ratchet as Abel and Caine inspected the ship.

'Caine' Ratchet said and was replied by a nod.

'Well now that you are here I will explain everything that needs to be explained. Firstly this ship has an autopilot that is programed for a two way route, the mother ship and the planet's surface. Now here is your packs which are full of supplies and equipment that will aid you on your quest to mine Raritanium for Sable. It contains a Nav unit that will show you a path from the drop zone to the Meteorite. It also contains a tent, Water, an earpiece, a small amount of food, a knife, first aid and other utensils that you will find out later' Nero then took a huge breath and started punching some numbers into a control panel.

'You are ready to depart and stay safe you three' Nero then guided them into a set of seats which all had safety belts in case of a crash. Ratchet naturally jumped into the middle seat with Caine sitting on his right and Abel on his left.

'Good-bye and remember, make sure Caine stays in your sights' Nero then stared at Caine who stared back with an annoyed expression on his face. Abel then giggled at this which was rewarded with a hit on the head from Caine which made him laugh, Ratchet just sighed as the ship took off and shot away into the distance of space.

'You have arrived at your destination' the ship spoke as it slowly landed in a grassy field which the grass reached up to the Lombax's waist.

'Right now how about we set up camp over near those trees' Ratchet said as he looked at the night sky filled with stars. Ratchet walked over to the trees and grabbed out the canvas and beams from his pack arranging them into a shelter. He then placed his blanket in the middle of his shelter and placed a laptop beside his blanket along with first aid and a bag with food stuffs. Ratchet then stood back up and fixed up the loose ends in case of a storm or harsh weather. When he turned around he could see that Caine had made a wall with his Canvas that covered the entrance to a cave and that Abel had made a hammock with a canvas roof.

'Well that's shelter done now we have to find water and a food source then we can get some sleep' Ratchet then walked out across the field towards a small stream of water and let the water trickle through his hands. Abel then waded through the water to the other side and searched for some sort of food while Ratchet looked on the side he was currently on.

Several minutes later Abel came back with an armful of fruit and vegetables. Ratchet praised Abel for how quickly he found the food.

'I found them in a valley just 265 metres away from here' Abel said proudly as Ratchet inspected them to see if they were safe to eat, luckily they were.

'OK now time for a well-deserved sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow' Ratchet then yawned as he hopped into his bed and Abel into his Hammock then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if I can't upload for the next week... I am running out of Chapters... but if that bothers you please Review so you can help me make 10 more chapters! Thanks for your support!


	13. Chapter 13: Morning

**Chapter 13: Morning**

Hello It's snowy again and toda s Easter! so happy easter 2 u

sorry if I don't upload a lot I just have a lot on my mind but I have made a schedule to help me!

If you have any Ideas on how to increase my fan base just ask!

* * *

'Ratchet?' Abel said after a yawn as he heard footsteps around the camp, he then slowly lifted the blanket and saw Ratchet was wide awake as he started cooking something over fire. Abel then slowly stepped out of his Hammock letting the barely visible sun hit his fur and skin, slowly walking over to the fire he noticed that Caine was sleeping right beside Ratchet.

'Morning' Ratchet said quietly without looking up from whatever he was cooking in the pan, he then gently stroked Caine's fur making the Lombax purr while he was still asleep. Abel then let out a giggle as he sat down beside Ratchet inspecting whatever was in the pan, it seemed to be 2 cooked fish.

'Why are you up so early?' Abel whispered, he didn't want to wake Caine up otherwise he would be in a real bad mood and probably even worse If he found out that Ratchet was stroking him.

'Well we have a big day ahead of us, don't we?' Ratchet then smiled in Abel's general direction and then placed the two fish onto a wooden block which then he proceeded to cut them into small fine pieces. He then gave Abel a plate which he gladly accepted, Ratchet slowly lifted the pieces of fish with a knife and his hand then placed them onto Abel's plate.

'I don't know, what are we doing today?' Abel asked who then started eating the fish.

'Well, today we have to set up a tent for first aid, a storage area and a radio transceiver for telecommunications' Ratchet then served up some fish himself. Ratchet suddenly felt rather uncomfortable for some reason, like somebody was watching them with evil crazy eyes. Ratchet then froze and slowly turned to Caine who was gripping Ratchet's hand like it was the only thing he had left.

'M…M… Morning… Caine' Ratchet said to Caine with a great amount of worry on what was going to happen next.

'Hope you had pleasant dreams… BECAUSE YOUR NIGHTMARE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!' Caine yelled at Ratchet as he twisted his arm behind his back with a crack. Abel suddenly realised what was going on and pushed Caine away from Ratchet trying not to harm any of them. When Ratchet was let out of Caine's grasp he fell to the ground heavily breathing and clutching his hand.

'Are you alright Ratchet?' Able asked Ratchet which was answered with a nod.

'What did you do that for!?' Abel was now furiously looking at Caine who was staring back at Abel with his red eyes but then averted his eyes away from Abel.

'Well… Ummm… It was just embarrassing, that's all that there is to it' Caine was happy that his fur hid his skin because if it didn't they would see that he was blushing. Caine then let out a sigh and turned away while walking towards the water with Abel and Ratchet following him. Ratchet walked ahead of the brothers and waded his way through the water assuming they wanted to cross to grab some fruit, but when he turned around he saw that Abel and Caine were undressed and were just bathing. Ratchet then turned away blushing and continued walking towards where Abel said the fruit was hoping there was some still there but before he exit Abel suddenly jumped onto Ratchet.

'Come on Ratchet, why don't you have a bath? You have a big day ahead of you' he said, but when Ratchet turned around he instantly pushed Abel away and continued walking. Abel stood there confused for a moment unable to understand what he did wrong not knowing that Ratchet didn't feel comfortable around him when he was naked. Abel then turned back around to Caine who was sitting down in the water washing his hair and arms. Abel sat himself beside his brother but Caine had other ideas because the instant Abel sat down he shifted away from him. Abel wondered what was up with Caine this morning because he was usually grumpy but for some reason he seemed a bit more uncomfortable around both Ratchet and Abel.

'Caine, what's wrong with you today?' Abel asked his brother who was taken by surprise by this question.

'Nothing! Now mind your own business you idiot!' after he said this he stood up and walked out of the stream into the grass behind him, gotten dressed and walked towards his cave. Abel just shrugged and continued washing himself and making sure he didn't leave any parts of his body out.

When he finished he stood up and walked out of the stream towards his clothing picking it up, but when he was picking it up he felt someone from behind him start hugging him. Abel quickly spun around to see no one was there Abel put his pants and shirt on quickly while looking around for whoever hugged him.

'Looks like you saw a ghost' Abel then quickly turned around to see Ratchet was standing there with an armful of fruit and vegetables. Abel then quickly hugged Ratchet which took him by surprise making him drop all of the contents of his hands, Abel then started to cry for some unknown reason.

'What's wrong Abel?' Ratchet asked his companion who had buried his face into Ratchet's fur.

'I… was just so scared, but I'm fine now that you're here' Abel then looked up at Ratchet who was looking back down at him. Ratchet then moved Abel away from his body and picked up the food that he had gathered earlier.

'Now why don't we get started on our base of operations?'

* * *

This chapter is an inspiration to me for special reason so I give thanks to Shkkf, Foenix, Darukion, Snowy, Iniquity, Brother blake and all of the people who have tried something similar so Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14: Delivery

**Chapter 14: Delivery**

Hey guys soryy I couldn't upload earlier, I had... Technical difficulties. anyway please enjoy!

* * *

'CAINE! Can you give us a hand!?' Ratchet was trapped underneath a stack of poles with Abel trying to remove them but they were just slightly too heavy. He was replied by Caine walking out of his cave and started to help Abel with the heavy lifting. When it finally came off of the ground Ratchet quickly scurried away allowing both of them to drop heavy weight.

'Thank you' Ratchet then let out a sigh of relief while Caine put his hands behind his head whilst looking at the clouds.

'Don't mention it… ever, if Noir was to find out that I helped anyone then I might receive a great amount of punishment' Caine then looked at what they were doing and then turned around back to his cave.

'Now, how about we get this infirmary up?' Ratchet then smiled as Abel gave a quick nod in agreement and started unravelling the support beams from the Canvas. Abel once he had finished sat down in the grass while Ratchet just looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

'What? I don't know how to set up a tent I might as well learn from you' Ratchet then let out a sigh, but he knew that Abel wouldn't move unless he put up the tent.

'How about you set up the storage unit while I set the infirmary up? That way you can learn how to set up a tent and we will finish twice as fast' Abel thought about this, quickly jumped up and grabbed the spare canvas and poles. Abel followed all of the instructions that Ratchet had given him and when they had finished Abel was marvelling at the work that he had done with Ratchet beside him complimenting how well he did. Caine then came out of his cave and made a deep long yawn while he stretched his arms out into the air showing his vampire like fangs like they were golden medals.

'How was your rest?' Abel asked Caine as he walked right passed him towards the stream.

'Don't even pretend you care' Caine said as he splashed his face with water making him fully awake.

'But…' Abel said but was suddenly cut off by a cough from Ratchet. Abel then looked at Ratchet with his blue eyes into his green eyes, Ratchet just turned away and pointed to an incoming dropship.

'I think we have a delivery with our names on it' they all looked at the ship as it landed, blocking the dust that was blown away from the ships thrusters. The door then opened allowing Ratchet to access the contents of the ship. The only thing on the ship was a capsule that was slightly smaller than Ratchet, he then started lifting it out of the spacecraft placing it onto the grass below.

'What's inside?' Abel asked excitedly with great haste he ran up to the capsule and started inspecting it, looking for a hatch or something. Ratchet just rolled his eyes and walked over to the opposite side Abel was on and opened a small hatch which had a switch that was easily flicked upwards by Ratchets index finger. The capsule suddenly came alive and started folding outwards startling Abel who fell backwards whilst crawling away behind Caine. The capsule then folded out with three control panels, one at the front and the others at the two shorter sides. Abel cautiously approached the capsule, still holding a rather annoyed and angry Caine in front of him.

'There is nothing to be afraid of!' Caine yelled out while grabbing Abel by the hand and throwing him towards the general direction of the capsule. When Abel looked up from where he had fallen he saw Ratchet was standing right in front of the capsule inspecting it.

'What is it?' Abel asked while he lifted himself off of the ground, brushing off the dirt.

'Well it seems to show information on Sables status, the timer says we have 22:45 hours to find some Raritanium and give it to him before his status is beyond repair, they have also sent us a gift' Ratchet said as he looked into the capsule which contained an unconscious Sable, who seemed to be having a pleasant dream judging by his smile.

'Well, we better start looking for that asteroid' Caine said as he pulled both Ratchet and Abel away from Sable.

'Wait! We can't just leave him' Ratchet then tore his arm away then refused to move unless they did something about Sable.

'Fine, we can take it with us' Caine then turned around and muttered something to himself.

'His name is Sable!' Ratchet called after Caine as he entered his den. Ratchet then turned his attention towards the capsule thinking of how they could take him with. Ratchet was then broken out of his trance as Abel clicked his fingers and ran towards the storage shelter.

Moments later he came out with what seemed to be a wheel chair with many storage compartments on its sides.

'Perfect!' Ratchet exclaimed as he helped Abel carefully hoist Sable into the wheel chair trying to not disturb him.

'There we go' Abel said as Sable was then strapped into his new home, Abel slowly walked away with Ratchet following him but was stopped by an unfamiliar hand. Ratchet then quickly spun around to see that Sable was still asleep and no one else could be seen. Ratchet then turned around and made a dash after Abel who just stared at him like he knew that something was wrong with Ratchet.

'What?' Ratchet questioned, but was only answered by a small giggle from Abel who then walked towards his bed and started preparing for the long expedition ahead. Ratchet just rubbed the back of his neck as he entered his own quarters to prepare himself, but one thing was still on his mind.

'Who held my hand?' Ratchet spoke out loud but just shook his head and then started moving things into his pack. Ratchet did not notice this but there were two Emerald green eyes staring at him from afar.

* * *

Ohhh... Creepy and as usual Review, follow, favourite and stay awesome!


	15. Chapter 15: The Expedition Part 1

**Chapter 15: The expedition Part 1**

Hi Its Snowy again! This is part one of a 2 part Chapter this is because there is a special chapter in between the two

* * *

'Ratchet!' Abel yelled out to him from the middle of the clearing waiting for his companion. Abel then saw Caine exit from his den but took no acknowledgement of his presence. Ratchet then came moments later after Abel had lost his patience, he made Ratchet know this by letting out a small growl. Ratchet then ignored Abel's growl and had his attention focused on Caine with a quizzical look in his eyes.

'Caine? I thought you hated wearing shirts?' Ratchet inspected Caine who was wearing his Battle armour but instead of showing his abs it was replaced by a black shirt that had also covered his left arm.

'So what, are we going to leave or are we just going to stand around doing nothing!?' after Caine had said this he walked passed Abel and started walking towards the stream. Abel and Ratchet just looked at each other and shrugged then made their way towards the stream themselves with Ratchet pushing the wheel chair containing a still sleeping Sable.

'Do you even know where you are going?' Abel asked his brother as they were crossing the running water.

'We are heading in the right direction' Ratchet answered Abel's question whilst he looked at the digital map he was given. Ratchet then looked down at Sable who was still asleep even though his waist down was covered in water. Ratchet then smiled to himself while he thought to himself on how cute the little Lombax looked.

'Now according to this map the Raritanium should be 5.2 KM that way' Abel then pointed far off into the distance towards what seemed like an infinite jungle. Caine ignored the fact that they could get lost and just jumped a rock whilst heading towards their objective. Abel then set a waypoint onto his map while Ratchet wrapped a towel around Sable to keep him warm. Abel then heard a yelp from Ratchet followed by a thud, he looked up at Ratchet who was clutching his now bleeding hand noting that he had also fallen over.

'What happened?' Abel asked as he grabbed the first aid kit while Ratchet was whimpering and caressing his arm at the same time.

'I don't know? I think it was some sort of defence reflex, I just saw a flash of purple light hit my hand and that was all there was to it' Abel finished bandaging Ratchets hand but then looked over at Sable who was still asleep but this time he was not smiling. Abel then thought to himself until he suddenly clicked his fingers then searched his bag for something.

'Well if Nero was right, which I presume he is, that these Koretech gloves should repel all Raritanium radiation' Abel then gave Ratchet a pair of white gloves that had light blue glowing lines running along where his veins were. Ratchet gave them a test by placing them onto his hands noticing they fit him perfectly then placed a hand on Sable's shoulder. Ratchet was then amazed by what he was seeing, he was seeing that the purple and blue energy were electrifying each other thus cancelling them both out.

'Wow' Ratchet said as he pulled is arm away inspecting for damage, not even a scratch was on him, Abel just giggle at the expression on his face as it was one to behold and remember.

'What is taking you two so long!?' Abel and Ratchet then turned their attention to Caine who was yelling from the top of a tree that was only 12 meters tall.

'We're coming!' Abel yelled back and then ran ahead of Ratchet. Before Ratchet could go after Abel he heard a small rustle, Ratchet then looked down to see Sable was lying there awake but still quite weary.

'Where… am… I?' The sleepy little Lombax asked Ratchet, but Ratchet wanted to make sure Sable got enough rest.

'Nowhere… just get some rest, kay?' Ratchet said to Sable who then rolled over and went back to his nap. He then pushed the wheel chair towards the tree that Abel was now sitting on with an angry Caine lying face first into the ground.

'Hey, I can see the meteor from here!' Abel said jumping up and down excitedly not noticing that the branch was about to break, when it did though he tumbled down the tree and fell right next to Caine who was brushing the dirt out of his clothing. Caine then let out a laugh of victory that was until he was suddenly hit by the branch that had followed Abel down the tree, Ratchet couldn't help it but let out a small playful giggle. Caine then lifted the branch off of him with ease and then proceeded to continue brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

When Caine had finished getting the dirt out of his clothing and Abel was standing they decided to head off towards where they saw the Meteor. They walked into the dense jungle hoping that they wouldn't get lost but unfortunately, Caine abandoned Abel and Ratchet to deal with themselves.

'I wonder where Caine has gotten to' Abel said as he searched nearby plants and rocks for his brother.

'Don't worry, Knowing Caine he's probably stalking us right now. For all we know he could be hiding in that bush over there' Ratchet then pointed towards a bush, Abel instantly leapt onto the bush as if it was easy prey.

'You're wrong!' Ratchet could hear Abel's voice coming from the bush he just recently jumped into, Ratchet just let out a small giggle and continued walking towards where he thought the Raritanium was. Abel walked out of the bush with his hands crossed thinking on where Caine could be until he noticed Ratchet's tail disappear from his field of view.

'Wait up!' Abel yelled out after Ratchet as he ran towards what he thought where Ratchet was, instead to his surprise he found Caine sneakily looking through some ferns at Ratchet, Abel just rolled his eyes.

'Boo' Abel whispered into Caine's ear which made the Lombax jump and run towards where Ratchet was nearly crashing into him. Moments later Abel followed Caine and Ratchet while he laughed about what just happened, Caine just let out a low growl which made Abel slightly frightened. Ratchet suddenly stopped taking both Abel and Caine off guard making them bump into Ratchet.

'Someone is following us' Ratchet finally said breaking the silence, Caine thought it was nothing while Abel quickly hid behind Ratchet as if it was a 100 metre tall beast or something. Ratchet then quickly glanced at his Nav unit looking for a clearing of some sort, luckily there was one just only a couple of minutes ahead, Ratchet started for his location while Caine followed. He then turned around to see Abel was too scared to move, Caine just let out a sigh and picked his brother up and flung him over his shoulder. Abel of cause didn't complain because if he did he knew that he would miss out on a free ride.

When Caine and Abel went into the clearing they saw Ratchet had set up what seemed to be a small tent with Sable asleep inside. Ratchet then Placed 4 small devices in a rectangular pattern, he then pushed a button on his wristwatch making a holographic pyramid around the tent.

'What are you doing?' Caine asked as he purposely (And literally) threw Abel towards the ground, he just rubbed his head not saying a word.

'Well if we want to find out who is following us we might as well look for him or her' Ratchet said to Caine and Abel.

'Or it' Caine then said eyeing Abel seeing if it had scared him, unfortunate for Caine it didn't even faze him.

* * *

Remember to stay tuned for a special chapter next time... and Remember to Review/Follow/Favourite... Please!

Cya later Snowy


	16. Chapter 16: Death

**Chapter 16: Death**

Hey Guys Its Snowy again... ot that you care cause you usualy skip tis part... anyway thankyo for reading this far and to let you Know this Chapter is somehow... special to me! OK now you can read even though you already skipped this part

* * *

Ratchet tried to keep his breath as silent as he can whilst searching through the shrubbery around him for his target. He looked everywhere for five minutes now and he hadn't seen a thing or as a matter of fact heard anything, until he heard footsteps with an unfamiliar pace. He knew they weren't Abel's because he would have remained completely silent nor would it have been Caine's because he knew Caine didn't walk that loudly. This new pace seemed to be uneven, if Ratchet hadn't known better he guessed this person was limping from an injury or was tired from exhaustion. Suddenly Ratchet could hear heavy breathing and then a loud thump, which sounded like the person had crashed into something or fell over. Ratchet quickly and swiftly moved behind a rock to get closer to his target, he then pulled out his knife from his pocket ready to attack, but was stopped by the sight of a trail made from blood. Guessing from the amount of blood he was badly injured in several places and had probably broken a bone or two, but one thing caught his eye even though the canopy of the trees had blocked the sunlight. Ratchet bent over and picked up a small metal clamp covered in blood and what seemed to be skin, it looked like it was supposed to hold a wound shut. Ratchet thought it looked familiar, he didn't know from where but he had a feeling he had seen it somewhere before. He then heard the person starting to walk again, Ratchet knew exactly what to do. Ratchet then jumped out of the bushes and started running towards his enemy, he then saw the person look at him, with eyes full of pain making Ratchet fall over in a heap. He then heard his target inching himself further and further away as he helped himself back up onto his feet. Ratchet suddenly felt like this person was dangerous, or at least was a threat to them.

'Abel! Caine! I'm going after him... or her' Ratchet entered hot pursuit onto whoever or whatever this thing was, Ratchet was running as fast as he could while he pushed and shoved all of the obstacles in his way.

Eventually Ratchet's eyes were flooded with light from the sun, he quickly shielded his eyes from the sun but still kept his pursuit on the person. Ratchet looked at his surrounding environment, he saw that there was a high cliff right beside him with shallow water full of rocks at least 200 meters below and then when he looked up he saw what he was looking for. Ratchet ran as fast as he could and knocked the man towards the ground, Ratchet quickly lifted his weight off of the ground to grab whoever this person was but instead was greeted by a kick. The person had landed a direct hit onto Ratchet's face but that didn't stop him from hitting back, but when he did this person fell over the edge of the cliff.

'Help! I will do anything you want me to, Just help!' Ratchet heard that voice from somewhere before but he couldn't remember until he looked over the edge to see that the eyes were now forgiving. Ratchet was unfortunately lost in a trance to help the person, he was suddenly broken out of it when he saw this person had slipped.

'No!' The voice screamed towards Ratchet as he fell into the shallow rapids below, never to be seen again, Ratchet just stood there shocked at what he just saw.

Moments later Ratchet was reunited with Abel and Caine but when they looked into his eyes to see they were scared, like he killed that man himself.

'What's wrong?' Abel asked Ratchet as he held him in comfort, Ratchet didn't reply not even a squeak. Ratchet then had finally found the strength he needed to stand up and walk towards where Sable was, still denying one thing in his mind… That Number One was dead.

* * *

Follow favourite and do whatever you do these days... Please at least Review :3


	17. Chapter 17: The expedition Part 2

**Chapter 17: The expedition part 2**

Hey guys... sorry I couldnt Upload Yesterday But I wasnt feeling like myself so I skipped... Sorry But dont worry ill try to upload as much as you want just tell me if I forget for at least a week or 2 OK... also If you want to know more about what happened to Number One then read my other story the Number One chronicles... K bye 4 now

* * *

'Ratchet, what exactly happened back there?' Abel asked curiously as Ratchet was still pushing the wheel chair with a still sleeping Sable.

'Nothing' Ratchet answered while looking away from Abel's eyes, he then looked down at his Nav unit which read 1.2 KM.

'We are closing in on our location' Ratchet said as he walked around a tree that had its branches brutally cut off by Caine's knife. Ratchet was determined to reach their location even if they had to risk their own lives because he knew if he came back empty handed then he would be severely punished. He then heard a small moan coming from the wheel chair, Sable had now rolled over but Ratchet just ignored the small Lombax as he stopped to see what was ahead.

'What the hell happened here?' Abel asked the others as he saw there was a giant area that had been cleared off trees. Ratchet then reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pair of visors putting them on he noticed that there was small blotches of Light blue here and there.

'Just as I thought, this was caused by the Raritanium asteroid' Ratchet then walked over to where he saw a faint amount of blue, he picked up a shard and walked towards a rock. He then smashed the crystal into the rock making it into dust, carefully he placed it into a water filled flask which he shook up. Abel and Caine just stood there with a confused look on their face at what Ratchet was doing, Ratchet then rose from where he was before holding the bottle in one hand and a syringe in the other full of some purple liquid.

'What are you doing with that?' Abel asked curiously as he saw Ratchet walk up to Sable and inject him.

'If I'm correct this should slightly stabilize his condition' he replied and then placed the syringe back into his pack. Suddenly Sable made a huge gasp of air followed by multiple coughs and then started to breath heavily.

'Thank… you' he said as he started to breathe at a normal pace.

'No problem, I'm guessing that your condition made it hard to breathe?' Ratchet was replied with a short nod. Sable then slowly lifted himself out of his chair and to everyone's amazement he stood up on both legs without any trouble. He wobbled for a bit but still managed to stand.

'Sable I think that you…' Ratchet was suddenly stopped from a voice in his mind that spoke saying.

"I'm fine" the voice was starting to echo in his head but he knew that it meant that he was gaining more power by the minute.

'I'm sorry to break up this love interest or whatever this is but like it or not I want to go home' Caine raised his voice to the others. Everyone then faced towards Caine with a serious look on their faces, which somehow creeped Caine out.

'Now back to that Meteorite!' Abel yelled with enthusiasm alarming everybody around him, he then ran towards where the huge rock was. Ratchet let out a sigh and followed leaving the chair behind because it wasn't necessary anymore. Sable quickly ran up to Ratchet to follow but as soon as he had gotten there he had almost tripped over. Ratchet looked down at Sable and then held out his hand so he could use it as support. Sable happily agreed and was now holding Ratchets wrist so he could take less strain from walking.

"I know he acts an adult but he's still a kid," Ratchet thought as he looked down at Sable "wait he can read my thoughts, damn!" Abel had made it up to the top of some tree looking into the distance.

'There!' Abel yelled and jumped up pointing into the distance followed by words of pain as he fell down the tree. Ratchet giggled as he saw Abel brush himself off, Abel responded to this with a growl.

'Hey, you would have done the same' he said as Abel turned away knowing when he was defeated.

'Hey! Don't we have a mission?' Caine said sarcastically as he walked passed Ratchet and Abel. Sable agreed with a nod and started walking with Ratchet with Abel following right behind. Caine obviously ran up ahead before he instantly disappeared from their field of view.

'Caine, where are you?' Ratchet nervously asked as he looked for the red eyed Lombax.

'Down here' Ratchet then looked down to find Caine had fallen down into a crater. He quickly looked up to see a giant purple gem in the centre. He let go of Sable's hand and slid down the side then ran towards the gem. He then slid right beside the gem, slowly touching it he felt the energy flow through his veins. Ratchet looked through his pack and then grabbed out a mountain climbing pick and a small glass container. He used the pick to dislodge a loose bit of Raritanium from the massive rock and placed it into the glass container. He sealed the container and put it into his pack before turning around to see Abel had Caine slung over his back and Sable holding his wrist for support.

'Apparently, he twisted his ankle' Abel said gritting his teeth followed by a nudge at Caine. Sable just rolled his eyes and then walked over to Ratchet, using his arm for support.

'Looks like we got what we came for' Ratchet said with a smile and then looked down at Sable who was ignoring him.

* * *

K guys if you need to talk or anything about the story or about me just PM me or leave a review... Bye Snowy... Thats me!


	18. Chapter 18: Back at Camp

**Chapter 18: Back at Camp**

Hey its me again and This chapter is one of the longest there is so far... i think... Please R&R... thats all I can say for now!

* * *

'It's great to be back at camp' Abel said as he stretched his arms out followed by a yawn. Ratchet was carrying Sable in his arms as the young Lombax slept.

'Well I'll take Sable into the Infirmary and give him the dose needed for his blood levels to return to a stable level' Caine walked past the two and into his cave ignoring what they had to say.

'While you do that I'll go make something to eat before we go to sleep' Abel then wondered off into the stream to collect some sort of water fruit. Whist he did this Ratchet walked over to the infirmary to treat Sable before it was time to eat.

'There you go' he said as he placed his patient onto the bed. He then walked over to a machine that was labelled "Raritanium Purifier" and placed the Raritanium into a glass container which was in the middle of the machine. He then punched in some numbers and the containers glowed a fluoro green, the Raritanium then started to become more transparent and a darker shade of purple.

'Right now I'll go and help Abel with Tea' Ratchet started for the exit but stopped along the way for one more look at Sable. He looked around for Abel and found him sitting beside the fire cooking multiple plants.

'What's cooking?' Ratchet asked as he approached the other.

'Nothing that I know of, but I know it's not poisonous… Could you go and fetch Caine for me?' Ratchet replied with a nod and turned towards Caine's den or cave or whatever he wanted to call it. He entered inside and he could see small torches on the wall, a wall of rocks and a pile of leaves heaped near the side.

'Caine, it's time to eat' Ratchet called out and his voice echoed throughout the cave, no reply. Ratchet slowly walked towards the wall of rocks and was about to turn around and see what was on the other side but was stopped by Caine's voice.

'Don't come any closer, I'll be out in a minute!' he snapped at Ratchet who was curious but taken aback at the same time.

'What's wrong?' Ratchet then turned around the corner to see Caine was putting on a pair of pants but was still half naked. He then saw Ratchet with a surprised look on his face, then turned into some other expression that Ratchet did not recognise.

'I said not to come any further!' Caine yelled furiously as he pelted a large rock at Ratchet who just narrowly dodged it.

'Fine, just don't get your tail in a twist!' Ratchet then stormed off leaving Caine by himself. When Ratchet exit he saw that Abel had plated up the food and was ready to eat.

'I've been waiting' Abel said to Ratchet impatiently, but Ratchet ignored him walking to the infirmary.

'You and Caine can start without me, I'll give Sable his dose' Ratchet said as he entered the tent. Sable was now awake with something in his hand that Ratchet saw, it was blood, but not the same blood as Sable's, it was red.

'Sable? Where did you get that blood?' Ratchet curiously asked in the kindest voice possible while he took the now purified Raritanium out of the container.

'I took it from your extra blood vat' he said not taking his eyes off of the blood.

'And why would you do that?' Ratchet asked as he grinded the Raritanium down and then mixed it with the water.

'No… reason' he said and then moved his eyes to Ratchet spilling the blood back into a test tube then using the rope attached hung it around his neck without Ratchet noticing.

'Now hold out your arm please' Ratchet asked politely to the younger, who didn't refuse nor respond. He then injected him with the syringe and pushed letting the purple liquid flow into Sable's bloodstream. He then pulled it out and packed it away.

'Now, would you like to rest or have something to eat?' Ratchet asked as he packed up the rest of the medical equipment. Sable was about to answer but was interrupted with a growl from his stomach, that answered Ratchet's question.

'First I think you need some proper clothes' he then inspected Sable's body who was only wearing a small piece of underwear. Ratchet then started rummaging through a crate that came with Sable which contained necessities.

'Why? What's wrong with this?' Sable asked as he examined himself.

'For a start you might catch a cold' the other replied as he gave Sable a pair of long grey pants and a red striped short sleeved flannelette shirt. He then gave them to Sable who put them almost immediately on, then jumped off of the bed and walked out of the tent.

'Hey Caine, when did you start wearing shirts?' Sable asked curiously when had gotten to the fire.

'Bite me!' Caine yelled at Sable and then started stuffing his mouth with various foods.

'He's just hungry, aren't you Caine?' Abel asked sarcastically and was replied with a grunt, Abel then passed Ratchet and Sable their plates of food and began to eat too. Sable started attacking his food like he hadn't eaten in days, which he hadn't. Ratchet just stared almost wanting not to eat anymore, but in the end he did.

'I'm guessing somebody is hungry' Abel said as he finished his meal and then plated himself some more. Ratchet then looked down at Sable and noticed the small test tube again, he was about to ask a question but instead decided to keep it to himself.

'More please!' Sable asked politely while Abel filled his plate back up with food. Once Sable was helped to seconds Caine left the group and decided to go to sleep.

'Night Caine' Ratchet called out but was replied with the middle finger, Abel just giggled at his brother who then disappeared into his den. Abel then finished his meal and yawned while stretching his arms out into the air.

'Well I think I deserve a rest after carrying him around half of the day' he then turned around and walked towards his sleeping quarters. Ratchet then finished his meal and picked up all of the plates, he walked over to the stream so then they could be washed. Sable followed not too far behind and sat beside Ratchet as he began to wash the dishes.

'This… used to be a hot spring' Sable said calmly but still scared Ratchet by the sudden choice of words.

'How would you know that?' Ratchet asked as he grabbed a heap of water onto a bucket and then used it to wash the dishes.

'A blocked geyser is just right there' Sable pointed towards a big rock that was near the deepest part of the water. Sable then lifted his hand and the rock along with his eyes glowed purple, the rock was then slowly lifted away from the hole and placed beside it. The water then started to bubble and then hot steam started emitting from the water.

'Why would you do that?' Ratchet asked but when he turned to Sable he saw that he was already undressed and was sliding into the water.

'I need to clean my fur' he said then sat down in a shallow part and enjoyed the heat that was slowly rising. Ratchet then smiled and walked away with the dishes and shortly returned with a small bucket with a piece of cloth inside. Ratchet then unclothed himself then sat in the water next to Sable, he noticed that he was still wearing the test tube of blood around his neck. Ratchet ignored this and grabbed the cloth then used it to wash Sable's ears, which at start shocked the little one but eventually he had gotten used to it.

'Sable, would you mind me asking, why do you wear that blood?' Ratchet said as he picked up the test tube, then it almost instantly was snatched back.

'That's… kind of a… personnel question?' Sable said sadly and then looked into the distance as Ratchet moved onto his back.

'Oh, well to let you know I respect that' Ratchet said as he poured water over Sable's head and then shook it off. Sable then looked up at the elder and looked deep into his eyes meaning thank you, followed by an unexpected hug. Ratchet felt uncomfortable at start considering he wasn't wearing any clothing.

'I've never been… hugged before' Sable said silently to himself as Ratchet slowly put his arms around Sable.

'Now, how about you finish washing up and I'll find you a place to sleep?' Ratchet then walked out of the water and started drying his drenched fur.

'Sure' Sable said as he began washing his own chest.

* * *

... Yeah, this Chapter might seem off... What? I wasnt feeling good when I wrote it


	19. Chapter 19: The Favour

**Chapter 19: The Favour**

*Repeatedly slams head on desk over and over again* Blonde idiot... Blonde Idiot... Sorry Guys... i mde a huge FUCKING MISTAKE... dont ask what i did just read... Im serious READ!

* * *

"When I said he could sleep with me I didn't mean he could actually sleep with me" Ratchet thought to himself as he saw the younger curled up into a little ball snuggling up to him. Ratchet let out a short but quiet sigh as he slowly moved away from Sable and then picked himself off of the ground. He let out a yawn as he stretched letting the morning light hit his fur warming him up and then he walked over to the stream. He splashed his face with the warm, refreshing water then shook it off to dry, he then looked at his clothes and noticed that they weren't clean. He went back to his tent and came back with a new fresh pair on and his old pair in his hands. He knelt down beside the river and started scrubbing away at the dirty clothes hoping that they weren't stained.

'Ratchet!' Ratchet heard Abel happily cheered and he reacted to this by leaning over making Abel miss his hug and fall into the water.

'Hey, no fair!' he said as he spat the water out of his mouth then swam over to Ratchet but remained in the water.

'Well you asked for it' he replied whilst looking down at his companion, Abel quickly took off his clothes and then placed them beside Ratchet.

'Could you be a pal and hang those somewhere to dry?' he asked while staring Ratchet in the eyes.

'Once I'm done I'll hang them with my clothes' Ratchet said and was responded with a hug and a 'Thank-you' from his companion. Ratchet finished washing his clothes and walked over to a branch, then hung his and Abel's wet clothes. He turned to go back to Abel but was stopped when he saw Caine was already there talking to his brother.

'What you talking about?' Ratchet called out as he walked closer to the two, Caine looked over, stood up and left. Ratchet just shrugged and then sat down beside Abel, they started to talk for a while, but were then interrupted by Caine.

'Hey, look what I got' he said as he proudly walked over with a familiar white Lombax in a headlock.

'White? What are you doing here?' Abel asked as Caine let go of him making him fall on his knees. He then reached into a pocket of a black vest he was wearing and then passed a note to Ratchet. He gladly accepted the paper and quickly skimmed the paper then placing it back into his own pocket.

'So, Noir is going to pick us up in 30 minutes' White nodded and then let himself back up onto his feet. He then walked away without another word or any words to begin with.

'Weird kid' Caine said as he shook his head side to side and then walked back into to his cave, disappearing into the darkness. Abel just stared up at Ratchet waiting for him to say anything or at least do anything for that matter.

'Abel… do you know anything about White?' Ratchet asked not looking away from the cave.

'Hmmm… actually I don't know much about White, do you think we should talk to him?' he answered and then asked him a question of his own. Ratchet responded to this by walking towards where he last saw White, Abel obediently followed him. Ratchet walked into his tent and saw that White was lying there, trying to get some sleep. Ratchet then leant down seeing if had fallen asleep, instead one eye opened and stared at him for a while, then it closed.

'White, do you need your sleep or can you help us pack up most of the campsite?' Ratchet finally asked the other. White then sat up and let out a long yawn as he stretched his arms out, he then stood up and walked outside. Ratchet and Abel followed him hoping he would eventually give an answer.

'Nero and Noir want this place to stay as a second base... to advance their research' he finally spoke. His voice was coarse and rough, nothing like Ratchet or Abel would have expected from a quiet person.

'Really? I thought they wanted it gone as soon as we were finished' Abel spoke up as he walked over to his clothes testing to see if they were dry.

'They're hoping to build a sustainable power supply and a teleporter' he spoke again and then turned around to look at Ratchet.

'Then why are they taking us back to the ship?' he asked as he looked into White's eyes looking for an answer.

'They want us to learn a bit more about how to sustain this environment and how to keep it without us harming it either' he said then turned away quickly breaking eye contact. Ratchet nodded in agreement and then walked over to the fire, putting it out letting a thick layer of smoke rise. He turned back to the tent and walked over hoping that he didn't have to wake Sable, unfortunately the young Lombax was still sleeping like a baby. Ratchet let out a sigh as he leant over slightly nudging him calling his name, he didn't wake up.

'Sable… Sable… wake up' Ratchet eventually gave up and carried him outside, still asleep in his arms and waited for the ship to arrive.

'If you want to wake him up just give him over here' Ratchet spun around to see Caine standing there with his arms crossed.

'Are you sure? I mean I couldn't wake him up' Ratchet said as he passed the younger one to him.

'Trust me, he'll wake up… he will just have a couple of side effects' before Ratchet could do anything Caine purposely dropped Sable onto the ground. Ratchet then lunged himself at Caine tackling him to the ground and then punched Caine but missed and hit a rock beside his face. Caine quickly rolled away before Ratchet could attack again and then lunged himself with his fist extended towards the other. Ratchet closed his eyes bracing for impact but it never came, he carefully opened his eyes and saw Caine had stopped in mid-air with White holding his fist. Caine landed both feet onto the ground, he then started growling and swiped with his free hand. It stopped just before hitting him, Ratchet could hear a crack followed by a yelp from Caine as he fell to his knees. White then let go of the red tattooed Lombax's hand and walked away leaving Caine clutching his hand in pain.

'What happened here?' Abel asked as he approached Ratchet and Caine, who eyed his brother angrily.

'I think White crushed Caine's fist… I think' Ratchet turned down to Caine who ran his good hand over his bad one. Ratchet heard a small yawn beside him and looked down to see Sable was stretching his arms out with his mouth wide open.

'Morning, have a good sleep?' Ratchet asked him and was replied with a nod. Ratchet turned back to see Abel was inspecting Caine's fist and then giggled to himself about something.

'He crushed your middle knuckle but it should heal up in a minute or two' Abel said as he stood up.

'He isn't that fucking strong! You've got to be kidding me!' Caine yelled at Abel who shook his head in disapproval. Caine then muttered something to himself that nobody could hear then stormed off towards his cave.

'He has a temper, doesn't he?' Ratchet said to Abel as he lifted the younger Lombax onto his back.

'Well White did crush his middle knuckle' Abel said with a questioning look on his face. He was then interrupted when he felt a wave of strong air blow their fur rapidly, they looked up and saw the drop ship was landing. The doors opened to reveal both Nero and Noir along with Weiss standing in the door way, they all then stepped out. Abel naturally ran up to his master and started deeply hugging him, Nero did not mind this but it sometimes really annoyed him.

'Where's Caine?' Noir demanded, Ratchet pointed to the cave not even looking over there, Noir followed his directions.

"Caine's in for a big surprise" Ratchet thought to himself as Weiss approached him.

'You don't have to carry Sable you know?' she said but he just shrugged and pointed over into the distance.

'White's over there if you need him' he said, Weiss nodded and then turned to where he pointed then started walking to her location. He then back towards Abel and Nero who were now walking towards him.

'Hey Ratchet, can I talk to you for a second?' Nero said as Abel sat down beside him, Ratchet then put down Sable and followed him away from the two.

'What do you want to talk about?' Ratchet said as he stopped beside the stream, Nero then looked down at the Lombax.

'I need to ask a favour of you… it includes Sable,' Nero then let out a large sigh 'I need you to be his… mentor. Noir and I are always so busy so we were wondering if you would take care of Sable as if… he…' Nero didn't want to finish his sentence, he was for some reason hesitating.

'Is there a problem or something?' Ratchet asked but Nero didn't answer.

'Like… he was… your own… son' he finally said but he regretted it as Ratchet's face went pale and he was speechless.

'I'm… sorry for asking such a request… you don't have to accept if you don't want to' Nero said as he turned away from the other.

'Wait… I will take care of Sable for you… as a Son if you want me to' Ratchet finally spoke, they both froze there for a second, Nero smiled and turned back around to face Ratchet for a while.

'Thank you… and if there is anything that you require I will be happy to supply you with it' he then started back to Abel and Sable.

'I have one question… why as a son?' Ratchet said before he was too far away to hear, Nero turned around to face him.

'He's young, he needs a role model and he might as well have a carer or a father… like you' Nero then continued his walk back to Abel and Sable. Ratchet happily followed back to the group and just before he arrived he saw Nero and Sable converse for a bit. Nero then turned to Ratchet and passed him a card with symbols and a picture of Ratchet on the top left.

'This is a room on the ship that hasn't been used in a while and I want you to have it… as long as Sable lives there too' Nero said and then turned to see Noir dragging Caine by his ear.

'Oww, Oww… that's my ear you know' Caine said as he was holding his ear in pain, Noir was also holding it too but more aggressively.

'Are we leaving or what!' Noir yelled as he walked into the ship and pushed Caine into the corner, he then curled into a little ball caressing his ear. Abel happily followed Nero into the ship along with Ratchet and Sable.

'Don't worry we will return later' Nero said as the door closed and the ship flew away from the Planet's surface.

* * *

This is a double upload... I can't be bothered for shit to do anything else... besides you guys make me happy... Dont touch me!


	20. Chapter 20: Ratchets New home

**Chapter 20: Ratchet's new Home**

I sometimes Hate the Internet... Sometimes... It took me half an Hour to upload this since my internet was glitching... next Chapter get psyched for! I put a lot of effort into it!

* * *

'Ratchet your room should be down that hallway, if you need anything I should be in my quarters' Nero said as he walked down a separate walkway then Ratchet and Sable. Ratchet then nodded as a response and then walked down the hallway with Sable following him, a couple of Lombax's couldn't help notice them while others ignored them.

'Ratchet, if Nero is implying that I need a carer then you can tell him I'm fine' Sable said as Ratchet unlocked the room, he looked down at the younger and smiled for a brief second.

'I'm not doing this because I think you need a carer, I'm doing this because I want to thank you somehow for saving Able back when Number One tried to escape' he opened the door and held it open for Sable. He just walked in without another word and Ratchet closed the door behind the two with a bang.

'I also have another motive too, remember you never been hugged? I want to be there for you if anything you request like that' Ratchet said as he switched the light on. The room was quite big with a couch, bed and a set of stairs which were all decorated with white.

'I was only curious what your body temperature was like' he said as he looked around the room inspecting it for any errors.

"He has to stop acting serious, I mean he is a kid and he should enjoy his youth while he still has it… but is that even possible? After all he is a clone… I might check how the genetics works with these guys later" Ratchet hummed to himself in his head.

"I may be a clone but I am still your… son as Nero refers to me as… it sounds really primitive" Sable's voice echoed in Ratchet's head annoying him on how Sable invaded his private zone. Ratchet rolled his eyes and followed the stairway upwards into the roof, it had led to another room with another bed in the middle and a window that saw the stars.

'I will have this room, it's more secluded then that downstairs room with a couch usually used in a living room' Sable said as he sat onto the bed. Ratchet shrugged and walked back downstairs to have a rest himself. Once he had gotten downstairs he saw Caine was lying, head facing the ceiling, on his bed, he slowly looked over at Ratchet as soon as he was beside the bed.

'Weiss wants to talk to you… yes of all people she wants to talk to you' he said and jumped to his feet almost in an instant. Caine started walking for the door and Ratchet happily followed wondering why Weiss would want to talk to him. He exit the door to see Weiss awaiting him with her companion, White, waiting for him.

'What do you want to talk to me about?' Ratchet asked as they started walking together down the corridor with Caine and White beside them.

'I wanted to tell you that Number One has recently escaped, have you seen him?' she asked half wanting an answer, half knowing he somehow knew where he was.

'He… died… I found him on the planet and he fell off of a cliff' Ratchet said looking at the ground depressed, hoping she would think of a way to convince Noir out of a punishment.

'Don't feel bad with yourself, if we find his body then I suppose he won't be as angry' she replied as if she could read his thoughts. He looked up to her and smiled at how she was going to help him even if it meant Noir would hate her too. Caine just rolled his eyes and crossed his hands once he heard the conversation they were having.

'We go look for his corpse next time you, Caine and Abel are ready' she continued and Ratchet nodded at her answer. He took a deep breath and was about to continue the conversation, but he didn't get his chance. White had grabbed Ratchet by the neck and was holding the Lombax up against the nearest wall, choking him. He looked into White's eyes as he felt his breath get taken away and swore he saw a glint of blood red swipe across the ice blue. He was instantly dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for as much air possible. He looked back up to the white Lombax who had some sort of evil glare and quickly walked away without another word.

'What the hell is that kids problem?!' Ratchet yelled at Weiss as she helped the hurt Lombax up to his feet once again.

'He hasn't been acting like himself lately, he might be sick or something' she said and Caine was the first to respond with a snarl of argument.

'Sick my ass!' Caine yelled to Weiss and then ignorantly turned away whilst crossing his arms. Weiss turned around, stopped and waited for Caine and Ratchet to stop also, when they did she began to peak.

'I am serious about this, he has been acting different for a long time and it isn't like him to hit someone without a valid reason' she turned her back to them and started walking again. Ratchet and Caine shared a clueless look, then shrugged and quickly caught up to Weiss.

Meanwhile not too far from them, White was leaning against a wall and facing it at the same time, coughing up garnet red blood.

'They will never understand me… I think that I have… run out of time' he said as his eyes flickered between blood red and ice blue, then fainted making a soft thud onto the ground.

* * *

Me: Is White going to be alright?

You: Who gives a shit! you never even told us that much about him!

Me: True... but then again he has a big part to the nxt couple of Chapters... I think... let me check!


	21. Chapter 21: Chaos

**Chapter 21: Chaos**

Chaos is Among us... I've always wanted to say that :D!

* * *

Ratchet was resting on his bed reading a book from the library Nero let him access, he didn't understand much but he tried his best to remember what he had learnt from Clank. Ratchet suddenly heard a knocking from the door which scared him half to death and dropped his book on his bed named "Simple cloning Genetics"… even though there was nothing simple about it. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Weiss panting whilst leaning against a wall.

'Have… you seen… Vite?' she said between gasps of breath, Ratchet curiously cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

'Why exactly do you need him?' he asked the elder who swallowed and finally answered his question.

'I saw a small pool of blood… that vas the same as Vite's… I think he vas attacked' she said still panting tiredly. Ratchet shook his head and thought about the situation logically, White attacks Ratchet, White leaves in a hurry and then White is mysteriously attacked.

'Have you asked Abel? I know that if Abel found out I was attacked he would get angry and attack him' he asked and looked at Weiss for an answer.

'I don't think Abel has anything to do with this,' Ratchet turned around and saw Sable standing there with an expressionless face, 'Abel knows he would get in trouble if he attacked White' he continued.

'I attacked White! Ratchet believe me when I say this that I didn't' Ratchet quickly averted his gaze towards a blue tattooed Lombax, who was looking at him with kitten eyes, hoping he believed him.

'I believe you, I truly do' Ratchet said calming down the Lombax and then was shocked when Abel hugged him to the ground.

'Zat still doesn't answer my question on Vhere he iz' Weiss said breaking up the two, Ratchet was happy the weight was lifted off of him while Abel sadly pouted.

'How about we split up and look for him?' Ratchet asked as he rubbed his chin thinking on how that it would turn out.

'Vell I haven't checked ze Vest ving of ze ship' she said and started for there with Ratchet, Sable and Abel following her. They walked past many rooms with the occasional look but alas, they couldn't find their man, only other clones. Once they had arrived Weiss turned to face the Lombax's and waited until they had stopped.

'Ratchet you go left, Sable forward, Abel right and I vill backtrack ze rest of ze ship' She said, they all nodded and walked their own separate ways. Ratchet walked down his path and turned back to see Abel had turned down his own along with Sable. He then looked forward and started heading his own way, keeping an eye out for White. He came to the first room and opened it slightly, then peeked his head inside only see crates of storage. He closed the door and moved onto the next, hoping to have better luck. He opened the second door to see several clones having a conversation, they all stopped and looked up at Ratchet.

'Sorry… have you seen White?' Ratchet asked but was replied with all of their heads shaking side to side. Ratchet let out a sigh and exit the room feeling annoyed at how hard it was to find one Lombax. He walked into an intersection and looked down each corridor, he was about to move on until he saw a familiar White fur.

'White! There you are!' Ratchet said as he walked up to him, he was standing in the middle, not moving. Ratchet stopped when he saw White had some sort of twisted smile that scared him, followed by the sound of him maniacally laughing.

'HaHaHaHa! I'm sorry but that number is no longer available!' White said as he looked up at Ratchet, his eyes were red and twisted, pupils were dilated and his smile was just as twisted.

'White?' Ratchet said as he backed away, scared of what he was going to do to him or worse… what he was going to do if he found the others. White started giggling to himself evilly and then turned into a fully-fledged laugh as he lifted his head towards the roof.

'I told you, that White isn't here!' he then lunged at the other, missing as Ratchet barrel rolled away. He stood back up on his feet and held his fists up, ready to parry any attack that came his way.

'What is that supposed to mean?' he asked as White began circling him, something was off about him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'Ha! Let you make this easy to understand for you pathetic Progenitor… White is gone for good! Bye-bye! Adios! Gone!' he then started laughing again, still circling his prey.

'What did you do to him?' Ratchet asked as he kept his gaze on White, he was replied with more laughter.

'Don't you get it? I haven't done anything to him! He brought this on himself, I bet you have no idea who I even am!' he then lunged to attack Ratchet again but missed.

'Tell me the truth! What did you do to White and where is he?!' Ratchet yelled angrily having enough of this talk since it was going nowhere.

'Do I have to explain myself to you? I will then, White was a clone of you but he was special, Weiss used a plants sap instead. The sap was then mixed with other chemicals making Alpha Red ZX Nanotech, what she didn't know was the plant had a life of its own… My Life! I laid dormant for three years and once I was awoken I learned that I had new abilities, I could control someone's mind using telepathy. Unfortunately White was the only one I could connect to, his mind was too strong though leaving me in his head for many years. Until now I managed to take over this body and leave White in the back of my mind, lost in pitch black darkness. He doesn't talk much because I have been trying to control him non-stop for the past month and when he gave in I gained what was rightfully mine. Now that you know why White isn't here… I will kill you and your pathetic friends!' he lunged once again at Ratchet, this time slicing his skin, leaving multiple scars from his claws.

'Uggghhh!' Ratchet screamed as blood started pouring quickly onto the floor, he then placed his am on the wound slowing the bleeding down.

'HaHaHa! I think this is the end of you Ratchet! I am going to enjoy this!' he yelled as Ratchet looked into the Lombax's red eyes. White grabbed a knife from his pocket holding it above his head ready to strike Ratchet. He quickly closed his eyes to accept his fate, but it never came, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a corpse lying on top of him. Ratchet shocked managed to drag his own body away from the dead Lombax and saw White was pulling the knife out of him.

'Stupid clone! Did he seriously think he would live?' he then kicked the body away against a wall and turned his attention back to Ratchet.

'Now where were we? Oh yes, your death!' he slowly advanced towards Ratchet who was slowly dragging his body away from White. Eventually White caught up and slammed his foot onto Ratchets foot, twisting his ankle. Ratchet screamed in pain and held his leg as White laughed maniacally with pleasure.

'That was fun, but I think I had enough fun for now… Before you die remember… the name is Chaos!' he held the knife once again above his head and struck down hard.

'Missed' a new voice said as the knife hit the fur on his arm, Abel had found Ratchet and defended him from the blow. He then grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his arm, allowing the Nanotech to heal his wound quickly. He quickly punched Chaos on his cheek causing him to shriek in pain, Abel then struck again with an uppercut and Chaos fell on his back.

'White! If you ever hurt Ratchet again… I will kill you!' Abel then cracked his knuckles and turned to Ratchet to aid him.

'Abel, that isn't White… its Chaos… an evil version of him' Ratchet said between deep breaths as he was lifted to his feet. Chaos looked like he was offended and his madness quickly turned to anger.

'How dare you compare me to that… that… that imbecile! He was nothing without me!' Chaos then lunged towards the two, Abel managed to push Ratchet out of the way but was hit instead. He then lifted Abel off his feet and started punching the poor Lombax, hitting his face only to be healed almost instantly. Abel managed to kick him away but fell onto his back, grunting from the sudden pain. Chaos slowly rose and started laughing maniacally, he looked down at Ratchet scaring him at the sight of the blood red eyes.

'Well as they say, plan B always works out and always will' he walked towards Ratchet with his arm outstretched but stopped and looked over to see Sable had arrived to the scene. Sable quickly assessed the situation and then held out his hand as his eyes glowed purple.

'Huh, you think mind control will work on me?!' Chaos said as he closed his eyes, suddenly Sable started screaming in pain as he held his head in agony.

'That was easy, if only you studied science for a bit longer,' Chaos said sympathetically to the younger 'Now back to the matter at hand' he continued as he averted his gaze towards Ratchet.

'How did you even do that?' Ratchet asked as he slid his body away from him, eager to escape his clutches.

'Well it was quite easy, I used White's willpower is all' he then started laughing again.

'Abel? I need a little help here' Ratchet said as he hit the wall behind, signalling he ran out of room.

'He is paralysed, I wouldn't even bother… don't worry its temporary… unlike death,' he said and placed his foot onto his chest 'don't resist… it will be over soon'. He pushed down hard making Ratchet scream in pain, he felt all the air in his lungs disappear.

'Why are you… doing this?' Ratchet asked as he noted he had run out of air and tried to gasp for anything at all, his vision then started to blur.

'You will never n…' before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly tackled to the ground leaving Ratchet to take in as much air as he possible could at once. Ratchet's vision slowly restored and once he regained complete vision he saw Chaos standing over a clone covered in blood.

'You still seriously think that you can defeat me?! Looks like I should finish the job now' he then stabbed the Lombax into his chest and pulled it out leaving him lay there, motionless.

'This is going nowhere,' Chaos said as he faced Ratchet 'wish I could kill you now but I have bigger fish to fry' he continued his words and ran away from the group. Once he had disappeared from Ratchet's sight he turned to face Abel and dragged his body over towards him.

'You OK buddy?' Ratchet asked as he sat the blue tattooed Lombax up, he responded with a short and weak nod. Sable then approached the two with one hand clutching the side of his head and helped Ratchet up. He used Sable as a support and stood up, hoping Sable had enough brute strength to hold him up. Abel slowly stood up afterwards and supported Ratchet from the other side, Abel looked down at Sable. He then nodded letting go of Ratchet and ran away from them to look for help leaving Ratchet and Abel alone.

'He didn't deserve to die…' Ratchet said quietly to himself as he looked over to the dead clone that lay there with no recollection of life at all.

'I know but he at least saved your life… right?' Abel said to the other as he started slowly moving away from the pool of blood that covered the floor. Ratchet followed his actions hoping that they wouldn't run into any more trouble.

* * *

Chaos... Yeah he is quite demonic dont you think?

R&R and if you havent already read Mechromancer on Fictionpress by Me SnowyBlizz!


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan

**Chapter 22: The Plan**

I just got bored and lonely... Hurray...

* * *

'Yep, it's broken alright' 47 said as he inspected Ratchet's ankle, he moved over to a small vile containing a blue liquid and poured it over his patients leg. He bit his lip as the pain increased but then suddenly was replaced with relief, making him happily sigh.

'Thanks 47… I owe you' Abel said as the doctor moved away from the bed and towards another patient's.

'I don't understand… it doesn't make sense' Ratchet looked over to see Weiss was stroking her chin as she thought about something.

'What don't you understand exactly?' Ratchet asked her as he slowly lifted his body up, but went back down when the pain came back. It was completely silent, it felt like time had stopped and wouldn't move until someone spoke.

'Vite, he never told me… and I never knew that ze natural Nanotech would give him a second… personality' Weiss finally broke the silence.

'I don't think anyone would have known' Abel said as he caressed Ratchet's arm, Ratchet wanted to pull away but he knew Abel wouldn't like that, so he went with it.

"What did he mean by 'Bigger fish to fry'?" Ratchet thought to himself, thinking what Chaos's plan was. Then it hit him, like a brick hitting the ground.

'I know what Chaos is planning,' Ratchet said, catching the attention of the two 'think about it, he has a strong amount of mind power, he should be able to control others with just thoughts and since Number One is no longer a threat he could control the clones minds and take over the ship' Ratchet said to the two. Weiss and Abel exchanged a confused look towards each other then looked back at Ratchet.

'It means he has enough power to control an army of clones… which he could use to take over the ship and probably other planets too' Ratchet informed them.

'But he vould know zat Sable, Abel und Caine can stop him' Weiss said trying to bring Ratchet back to reality.

'Sable… his mind power isn't strong enough to overcome 2 minds working at full potential and remember that he still has White's physical strength, along with Nanotech blood' Ratchet said calmly, but also in a panic. Weiss and Abel finally realised what could happen if he took control of Noir or Nero, he could control more than the clones, but would also have access to everything else on the ship.

'Dammit, Ve have to find him… before he takes action,' Weiss said as she quickly stood up 'I have an Anti-Nanotech venom… It should indefinitely shut down his body' she continued and started for the door.

'Wait!' Ratchet yelled out to Weiss who stopped and turned to face him 'Wouldn't it… kill White too?' he continued. Weiss stopped to think about what he had said and made a decision on what to do.

'Zat is a sacrifice I vill have to make' she then turned and before Ratchet could respond she had disappeared behind the door. Ratchet looked down, depressed, he knew she made the right decision, but killing another in the process disturbed him. He shook the feeling away and looked over at Abel, who just smiled to see his friend was alright.

'Abel… what do you think?' he asked his friend who thought about it as truthfully as he could.

'Well if you want my opinion… I think it would be best if he was cut off from his abilities, that way we can somehow remove Chaos without harming White' he said and then leant his head in Ratchet's lap. Ratchet looked down at his friend and started stroking his ears happily, comforting the both of them.

'We should probably get to work… we don't know what he has done yet but what I explained earlier is a worst case scenario' Ratchet said as he lifted his legs over the side of his bed. The Nanotech worked like magic, he felt like he could walk on air as he made his way towards the door. Once he opened the door he saw a clone was lying on the ground in front of him, surrounded in a pool of blood. Ratchet looked up and saw there was a path of blood, he must have dragged himself from somewhere.

'I will go find medical attention, you get him into a bed and check for a pulse' Abel said as he ran back into the infirmary. Ratchet picked up the body as carefully as he could and started jogging, making sure not to increase the injuries. Once he had arrived to the nearest bed he placed the clone onto the bed, hoping he didn't harm him and checked for a pulse. He checked over and over again until finally he could feel the heartbeat and sighed in relief.

'Ok, I'm coming' 47 said as the impatient Lombax dragged him by his arm towards Ratchet and the other. He quickly inspected the clone and then started hooking up machines and blood bags to him as fast as he could. Ratchet looked down at the clones head to check his number and read out '278' quietly to himself.

'Ok, he should be fine for now but… do you know what happened to him?' he asked whilst bandaging some cuts he had found on the clone.

'I'll check' Abel said as he placed a hand on 278's head and started concentrating on his thoughts, he then lifted his hand away.

'White did this to him…' Abel said quietly to himself and then clenched his fist tightly. Ratchet noticed how angry he was and calmed him down by holding his hand over Abel's clenched fist.

'Chaos did this, not White… remember that' Ratchet said to him, Abel nodded in agreement and muttered something Ratchet couldn't understand nor hear. Ratchet knew he had to do something, but what? He couldn't kill Chaos because that meant he would also kill White and he couldn't ignore it, he felt like he was sitting on the fence right about now.

'Ratchet, Abel I got you a present' Weiss said as Ratchet and Abel quickly turned around to see her, she was holding two small pouches in her hands. Abel eagerly grabbed it and curiously looked inside, whilst Ratchet picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

'Zat contains a dart gun vith 20 darts of ze Anti-Nanotech… One shot and ve should be done' she said as Abel pulled the small pistol out of the bag and loaded a dart into the top.

'Do you know where we should look?' Ratchet asked as he inspected the small weapon, hoping he knew how to still use one. Weiss picked up a small device from her pocket and projected the schematics of the ship.

'The entire East wing has been blocked off by storage crates… Zat is your best bet' she said pointing towards the East side of the map and then placed it away in her pocket.

'Then wish us luck' Ratchet said as he walked towards the door, he hoped they wouldn't have to do this but there was no more options… He had to kill an innocent man.

* * *

R&R and do that stuff while I take a nap... ZZZZZ


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye White

**Chapter 23: Goodbye White…**

Hey... sorry I forgot to upload earlier... I was Busy OK!

* * *

'Abel… what do you think will happen if we fail?' Ratchet asked his friend as they stood before a barricade of crates. Abel looked down at the ground, he had hoped Ratchet wouldn't ask that question, but he did.

'We try again… that is if he hasn't taken over the ship by then' Abel said seriously and then looked back up to the wall. Ratchet saw the determination in his eyes, he looked up at the wall himself and walked over to it. He started climbing the structure and once he had gotten to the top he jumped over, silently landing on his feet. Moments later Abel followed, only it wasn't so quiet, considering he lost his balance and fell on his face.

'Oww… my nose' he said as he held his nose in pain, but was quickly healed with the help of his blood. Ratchet and Abel looked around, there was nobody in sight and they didn't feel comfortable with it. They then heard the echo of somebody screaming in pain and then it was suddenly cut off, Abel almost screamed himself from the fright. Ratchet held his forefinger up to his lips, signalling to be quiet and moved swiftly towards where they heard the scream. Eventually they reached where they heard the scream and could hear footsteps around the corner. Ratchet peaked around it, he saw the dreaded white Lombax covered in blood and holding a dead body in his hand, he didn't look happy.

'Why do all these clones have to be so weak?! They don't even fight back!' he yelled, tossing the corpse aside and then started walking in the opposite direction. He stopped just before he turned the corner and turned to face back to where he had killed the many clones. He started smiling and walked back to where he was standing before, his smile was even more twisted the last time Ratchet saw him.

'I know you're here, so you might as well give up' he said, followed by a demonic laugh that chilled Ratchet and Abel to the bone. Ratchet didn't want to play mind games with him right now, he knew that Chaos was faking it, he didn't know they were here… did he? His question was answered not to long afterwards when Abel screamed out in pain and held his head. Ratchet turned to face Abel and see what was wrong, but was stopped when the cursed white Lombax grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him towards a wall.

'Agghhh, my back' Ratchet said as he slid down the wall and onto the floor with Chaos slowly approaching him. Ratchet quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun, aiming it at Chaos's head.

'Don't take another step or I will shoot!' Ratchet yelled at the Lombax, who started laughing quietly to himself.

'Fine, shoot me, see if I care,' he replied to Ratchet, he knew he couldn't do it 'I told you to shoot me!' Chaos started laughing, he knew Ratchet would resist. He reached for the gun, making a grab for it, he loved toying with him, it was like knowing you would live forever. Ratchet pulled the gun away from Chaos's grasp and held it once again, this time aimed at his chest.

'I won't let you win… ever' Ratchet said as he pulled the trigger, allowing the dart to fly through the air and hit the others white fur. Chaos screamed in pain as he clutched his chest in one hand and pulled out the dart with the other. Ratchet regretted what he did but he knew it was for the best, he couldn't leave White to live a life like that.

'That was easier than I thought' Ratchet said as he smiled, knowing in a matter of seconds Chaos would be dead. He was already gasping for air as the poison started ravaging through his body, making him weaker and weaker.

'Hahahaha!' Chaos started maniacally laughing as he flung his head back towards the ceiling, scaring Ratchet.

'Didn't you think I wouldn't be prepared for this?' he said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a syringe, then injected himself. Once he had pulled it out he stood up and drew a knife from underneath the white and red vest he was wearing. Ratchet gulped knowing what would come next, he knew that this time, Chaos was serious. He knelt down towards Ratchet so they were face to face and lifted the knife above his head, ready to strike at any moment.

'Goodbye Ratchet… and see you in hell!' he yelled as he moved the knife quickly towards Ratchet's chest and closed his eyes. Ratchet kept his eyes closed for a while, keeping them shut, he then heard screams of pain and started to slowly open his eyes. He saw Chaos walking around, screaming loudly with his hands on both sides of his head.

'I told you to go away! This is none of your business so but out! Arrrrggggggghhhhh' he then slammed his head against a nearby wall, denting it as he did. Ratchet was confused at what exactly was happening, until he saw Chaos's eyes flickering between Ice blue and blood red.

'White?' Ratchet questioned as he slowly lifted his body from the ground and struggled to stand up. He slowly walked over to where Abel was lying, he was breathing heavily but he wasn't clutching his head anymore.

'What's… happening?' Abel asked as he rubbed his head with one of his hands and then stood up beside his friend.

'I think… White is fighting back or something' Ratchet said confusedly to Abel not understanding how telepathy works.

'AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!' Ratchet and Abel quickly looked over towards Chaos as he screamed and then fell to the floor. Ratchet and Abel stared for a while, shocked at what just happened. Ratchet suddenly felt Abel push him closer to the white Lombax, he turned back to see Abel was shivering in fright and decided to see what the case was. He slowly and cautiously approached the body, hoping that he didn't wake up.

'Murr…' the white Lombax said as it rolled over, causing Ratchet to almost jump out of his skin in fright. The white Lombax slowly opened his ice blue eyes, picked himself off of the floor and let out a long yawn.

'White?' Ratchet said causing the other to freeze, he started shivering and ran leaving Ratchet there, dumbfounded on what just happened. Abel slowly walked up to Ratchet, scared on how he would react to him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Ratchet turned to face him and embraced him, shocking Abel by the sudden outburst he decided to hug him back for comfort.

'I… shot… White' he said crying in Abel's clutches as he pat his back.

'No you didn't, you shot Chaos or whatever his name was… you did a good thing,' Abel said as he pulled the two apart 'Now how about we look for him'.

XXxxxXX

'White! White! Where are you? We don't want to hurt you… we just want to talk' Ratchet called out through the corridor, hoping he would come to him.

'Ratchet… I don't think he is coming…. He might need some time to himself' Abel said softly to Ratchet as he gave up.

'You're probably right' Ratchet said and walked towards the Infirmary where Weiss was. Once he had gotten there he saw Weiss burst out and was looking left to right until she saw the two.

'Run as fast as you can! Vite is in ze Hangar bay!' she yelled at the two, they exchanged a glance and ran as fast as their tired bodies could.

"What is White thinking?" Ratchet thought to himself as he pushed a couple of clones out of the way and advanced towards the Hangar bay. He turned every corner as fast as he could with Abel by his side and eventually they burst through the doors that lead into their destination. They looked around for the familiar Lombax, yet they still didn't see him.

'Where is he?' Ratchet asked himself looking more thoroughly around.

'Umm, Sir?' a Lombax approached the two with a clipboard and a pen, Ratchet then looked over in his general direction.

'If you're looking for a White Lombax… I think it's too late… he left in an escape shuttle moments before you arrived' he said, turned away and walked back to a control panel.

'Bu… Bu… But why? Why would he leave?' Ratchet asked himself as he fainted and hit the cold hard floor.

* * *

Thanks 4 reading! R&R if u like it and if u wanna talk I am happy to accept an PM's

Plus... READ MECHROMANCER ON FICTIONPRESS!


	24. Chapter 24: The New Facility

**Chapter 24: The New Facility**

Hello, follow Snowy_Blizzard on twitter ad Read Mechromancer... PLZ!

* * *

'Mmmm…' Ratchet grunted as he rolled over in his bed and then slowly opened his eyes. He saw Abel was reading a book with a look of worry on his face. Ratchet slowly sat up and looked at the Lombax from a better angle, Abel looked up and saw his friend awake and couldn't help but cry and give him a deep, long hug.

'You're alright! Don't scare me like that ever again! Please don't scare me like that!' Abel said as he buried his face in Ratchet's fur, drenching it from the tears.

'What do you mean? I'm fine' Ratchet said as he detached his friend from his body, Abel sniffled a couple of times and eventually began to talk.

'You were out cold for four days' Abel said and then burst into tears once again, leaving Ratchet to put the puzzle together by himself.

'I was? But it didn't feel that long,' Ratchet said as he hugged the blue tattooed Lombax for comfort 'all I remember is…' Ratchet began to speak again but stopped. Abel looked up at Ratchet waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he never did.

"Was that… White in my head?" Ratchet asked himself thinking about what happened the past couple of days.

"I… think it was" Ratchet was taken by surprise when he heard Abel's voice in his head and then remembered Abel had Telepathy.

'He was… saying sorry… for what he did' Ratchet whispered to himself as Abel managed to pull himself away and wipe up the rest of his tears.

'Well, you're OK, and that's all that matters' Abel said as he happily smiled that his friend wasn't in an infinite coma.

'Yeah, has anything happened that I should know about?' Ratchet asked Abel who thought for a second and then found his answer.

'We are building a huge base on that Planet's surface for more research!' Abel replied eccentrically to his question.

'Really? Is that why there aren't many people around?' Ratchet asked another question to Abel and was replied with his head shaking in disagreement.

'Only Noir, Nero, Weiss, Caine, Me, Sable and you are allowed on the Planet's surface until construction is done' Abel said as Ratchet helped himself out of bed.

'Are you sure you should be standing?' Abel asked as Ratchet wobbled slowly towards the door and then grabbed a chair for support. Abel couldn't help giggle at the sight of Ratchet's feet slipping beneath him and falling on his back.

'That's very funny Abel… Now can you help me up or do I have to get someone else to?' Ratchet asked as Abel, still laughing, made his way over to him. He lifted the Lombax onto his feet and let Ratchet use him as support.

'Well look who's feeling better?' Ratchet knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in a while and turned to face the familiar 411.

'411! Where have you been?' Abel said as he dropped Ratchet and embraced the other Lombax, Ratchet cleared his throat, signalling Abel that he was in need of assistance.

'Oh, sorry forgot' he said as he picked up Ratchet in his arms, at first Ratchet was shocked by the sudden lift, but he was used to it.

'Abel… you don't always have to pick me up whenever I can't walk' Ratchet said jokingly to Abel who giggled to himself from his remark. 411 clicked his fingers, then was given a clipboard that he quickly skimmed through and then grabbed a pen out at the ready.

'Ratchet, have you been having any dreams lately? I just read that when you are asleep your brain activity increases whilst you are asleep' he said in a more serious tone.

'Why should you know this? You're not a doctor' Ratchet replied without answering his question.

'Abel and I are good friends, so it is my concern' he said studying Ratchet's body language for any signs of what bothered him about this entire ordeal.

'Now that you mention it, the only thing that has been in my head is White's voice repeating the words sorry over and over again' Ratchet replied as 411 wrote the information down.

'Hmm… well that is quite intriguing…' he hummed to himself as he read a huge amount of information.

'What is?' Ratchet was now interested in what he found.

'Well, ever since White left the ship all Lombax's brain activity has increased and they act more lively' he said giving the clipboard to a small Lombax.

'Maybe White was blocking our inner thoughts so we couldn't think straight' Abel said happily but stomped when Ratchet gave him an angry eye.

'White didn't do anything… he was just unable to help himself' Ratchet said and both him and Abel dropped their ears. Abel ears then instantly perked up and happily cuddled up closer to Ratchet.

'But he didn't harm you and that is all that matters' Abel let out a smile that Ratchet hadn't seen in a while. Ratchet moved around in Abel's arms, signalling he wanted to get down onto the ground, he pouted how he couldn't hold Ratchet anymore but it was for the best.

'Don't worry, I can walk on my own… but first I need to find something to wear' Ratchet said as he madly blushed followed by a chuckle from Abel.

XXxxxXX

'That feels better' Ratchet said as he pulled up a pair of black jeans, meeting up with a white long sleeved shirt with three parallel cuts at the forearm.

'What happened to the sleeves?' Ratchet asked as he inspected the cuts.

'Caine got mad at me' Abel then started giggling at the thought of the Raging red tattooed Lombax.

'Do you need any help building the facility?' the other asked as he walked out of the door into the hallway.

'Hmmm… well Caine wasn't happy I stayed here to look after you so, we might as well pitch in our bit' Abel said as he headed down towards the hangar bay.

'Of course Caine wouldn't be happy, he hates work' Abel and Ratchet started laughing together as the Hangar bay door opened in front of them.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHH… Ouch!' 47 yelled out as he scared both of them, but was rewarded with an accidental punch from Abel.

'I am sorry, I really am!' Abel said as he checked his friend for any mad injuries, he only had a blood nose.

'It's Ok… I'll just pop by za infirmary later' he said as he held his nose with one hand, whilst the other was using a tissue to wipe away the blood.

'I am seriously sorry' Abel said as he bowed his head and his ears dropped to the floor.

'Abel, I said I vaz OK' 47 reassured Abel as he wiped the remaining blood away from his face.

'Abel… I think you should stop bowing… people are starting to stare' Ratchet whispered into Abel's ear and instantly shot up, he had a big grin on his face.

'47, can you arrange a drop ship to take us to the planet's surface? We want to help out with construction' he said enthusiastically and ran to the nearest drop ship at the ready. Ratchet and 47 shared a look and rolled their eyes as they walked separate ways.

'Ok… your ship is downloading za co-ordinates right now' 47 said as the drop ships door opened. Abel skipped inside happily, like he had no care in the world and Ratchet just walked in with a smile, happy that Abel wasn't sad.

'The ship should be leabing in… tree… two… un' the Lombax said as the ship slowly lifted itself off of the ground and out of the air containment field into space.

XXxxxXX

'Prepare for landing' the ship said mechanically as it slowed down, moving the surrounding grasslands sway from the force. The door opened to reveal Abel and Ratchet ready to exit the ship. Once they did the hatch closed and flew over to a nearby area to park until it was required again.

'Woah!' Ratchet said as he looked in awe at the new facility, it had 2 glass dome's that were connected via metal tunnels with glass roofs to a small L-shaped building that was still under construction.

'C'mon!' Abel said happily as he dragged the still stricken Lombax across the grassy field towards the facility. Ratchet barely kept up as Abel almost flew towards the building passing a couple of clones.

'I thought you said there wasn't any clones here?' Ratchet said confused as he managed to slow Abel into a walk.

'Oh, I maybe forgot about the construction workers… do you expect me to know everything?' Abel said jokingly as Ratchet smirked at his remark.

'Well, you don't know how to set up a tent' Ratchet said teasingly and began to laugh as Abel softly punched him on the shoulder. Then Abel started laughing himself at the thought of how he failed to set up a tent.

'Glad you can join us' a new voice said and Ratchet along with Abel looked up to see Nero checking some things on a pad.

'Hmmff… they could have come earlier and we would have finished it earlier,' Noir butted in 'Look how hard Caine is working'. They all looked over towards a pile of metal beams that Caine was at, picking up an individual beam and walked over towards the building.

'I'll go check on sector 12, I heard they were having trouble with the environment' Nero said as he quickly turned and walked away.

'I would suggest you get to work Abel, unless you want me to have a long talk with Nero' Noir said as he turned away from the two. Abel quickly nodded his head towards Noir and ran quickly to the build site.

'What was that all about?' Ratchet asked Noir trying to look at him from the front.

'It is none of your concern… Now get to work!' Noir yelled at Ratchet, he instantly ran towards where Abel was working, knowing what he was capable of. He stood there for a moment to regain his breath and when he was finally ready to work he helped a group of Lombax's lift a support beam towards the building.

'Lucky fucking Bastard' Caine said to him as he passed him towards the building, he then knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

F&F/R&R and that is all... BYE!


	25. Chapter 25:The Night

**Chapter 25: The Night**

Yawn! Im tired... Maybe

* * *

'How… can… you… still… be… standing?' Ratchet said as he was gasping for air with Abel giggling beside him at the sight.

'Easy, Nanotech makes everything easy,' he held out his hand towards his friend 'Let's go and see Nero about our progress'. At first Ratchet resisted because of the pain that flowed through his body, but gave in and grabbed Abel's hand. They walked at a steady pace to where Nero and Noir were discussing the building.

'Hey master, how much progress did we do today?' Abel said cheerfully as he embraced his masters hand. Nero looked down at Abel who was looking back up at him and quickly checked the checklist he held in his other hand.

'Well, we are slightly…'

'Behind schedule!' Noir rudely interrupted as he crossed his arms and looked down at both Abel and Ratchet in disgust. Ratchet ignored the ice cold eyes that stared at him and quickly looked around before asking a question.

'I thought Weiss was aloud down here, where is she?' he asked quizzically and scratched his head in wonder.

'She won't leave her quarters until she tracks down White… I think it's just a waste of time!' Noir answered before Nero could even begin this time.

'Ahem… well he was completely obedient and he followed her everywhere' Nero said trying to ignore Noir's last remark.

'But remember it was her fault in the first place it happened' everyone turned to the new voice in their presence to see Caine crossing his arms with an angry expression, like always.

'How exactly is it her fault?! How could she know that she made one small mistake?!' Ratchet yelled at the red eyed Lombax, who then devilishly grinned.

'Easy, she could have prevented this all by using the same Nanotech as Abel and I' he said with a devilish grin. Ratchet felt like he could hit Caine from his remark but decided to keep quiet, since he was in the presence of Noir he thought it would be best not to.

'CAINE! It was her decision… not yours or anyone else's, so butt out' Noir scolded at Caine who obediently listened and sat down in the grass.

'I was just saying that if I had to choose it would be plain obvious' Caine said as he rested his eyes.

'We better get back to the ship, gather up the clones and I will meet you there' Nero said as he walked towards one of the several drop ships. Noir grunted and turned back to the building to gather up the clones that were still building, with Caine quickly getting up and following him. Ratchet turned to face Abel, but he had disappeared and when he looked for him he found he was talking to Nero. He saw that Nero then nodded his head, Abel jumped up and down full of happiness and ran back to Ratchet.

'Nero is allowing us to stay here for the night!' he said as he embraced Ratchet which was more of a tackle to the ground.

'Well I'm glad you're happy, but what about Caine? Will he be joining us?' Ratchet asked with an unhappy expression spread across his face.

'I think he would say, that it would be an utter waste of time and was stupid' Abel said in his best mimic of Caine and started laughing with Ratchet.

'THAT SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE ME!' Caine yelled at Abel furiously as he lobbed a rock at him and missed by a centimetre.

'Ha Ha, nice try but you have to do better than that' Abel called back cheekily and started laughing once again. Caine was furious and started throwing anything he could get his hands on at the two.

'Caine! We're leaving, leave them to do their… whatever Nero lets them do' Noir said to Caine, who still furiously just put up his middle finger and walked away, mumbling to himself. Once they had gotten into the drop ship Abel waved goodbye to Noir, Caine and all the clones, naturally Caine rolled his eyes and turned away while Noir looked down at the two grumpily. The ship doors closed and they were off in a matter of seconds. Abel turned to Ratchet with a happy smile across his face and grabbed him by the arm as he ran towards the half built facility.

'C'mon, we can sleep in the infirmary for the night' he said as he opened the door manually, since they weren't automatic yet. Ratchet closed the door behind him and turned back to face Abel, who started screaming in pain as he held his head with his hands.

'Abel! What's wrong?!' Ratchet asked to the screaming Lombax, who of which started to calm down, panting heavily.

'I just got a killer headache is all' Abel said relieving Ratchet, but was still curious on how it was so strong.

'Abel, are you sure you're ok?' he asked Abel as he wrapped an arm around him.

'I think it was just Caine, he was probably trying to teach me a lesson from earlier' Abel said as he started laughing to himself. Abel then ran through the empty facility with Ratchet barely keeping up, afraid he would get lost he didn't keep his eyes off of Abel, not for even a second. He eventually got tired as he turned a corner and looked up ahead to see double doors with a red cross above it. He guessed this was the infirmary and entered to see several beds were already set up with a set of curtains that were open beside it.

'RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!' Abel yelled playfully as he tackled a scared Ratchet to the ground. Ratchet was now dumbfounded and lying face down onto the ground with Abel towering over him.

'I got you' Abel said happily and proudly as he started to giggle to himself at his achievement. Ratchet rolled over to face Abel and smile before with brute force pushed the Lombax off of him.

'Yeah you did, now I got you!' he yelled as Abel flew off of him and landed on his bottom, followed by a loud ouch. Abel sat there for a while as he rubbed his hindquarters with an annoyed expression on his face, knowing he had been defeated.

'Abel, how about we sleep outside? It has a nice breeze' Ratchet said as he helped him to his feet.

'Why not? It's not going to make a huge difference anyway' Abel said happily as he chased Ratchet out of the Infirmary, through the corridor and then outside. Where he tackled Ratchet to the ground and rolled through the grass, fighting for dominance. Eventually when they stopped Abel was on top of Ratchet, pinning him down by his wrists.

'Okay, you win, I lose' Ratchet said as they both began to start laughing together, their voices echoing through the night. Abel and Ratchet looked into one another's eyes, not breaking from their trance Ratchet awkwardly smiled.

'Abel…can you please get off of me? You already won' Abel sadly pouted but decided if Ratchet was happy then he was too and right now he knew Ratchet would be happy if he was off of him. He lifted his body off of Ratchet's, laid right beside him and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R&R and Twitterings if u want!

Cya!


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmare

**Chapter 26: Nightmare**

Just a quick chapter... Just read it

* * *

Abel stood there in complete darkness… he could see nothing... only the arms and legs in front of him. He started walking, hoping he would eventually find something… or anything for that matter. He looked into the distance to just barely see a Lombax standing there by himself with his back turned to him. Abel quickly and happily ran over to the figure, he knew that he wasn't alone and he had someone to ask about what was going on. He stopped and started panting once he was only 2 metres away from the other.

'Hello… Sir… Excuse me?' Abel said as he tried to get the strangers attention, he heard a faint laugh that chilled Abel to the bone. The Lombax turned around to face Abel, he almost lost his breath when he saw that an exact copy of him stood there. His fur patterns, his tattoos, his eyes and his stripes, the only difference they had was that the other Abel had a devilish smile. Abel closed his eyes tightly, hoping the figure would disappear and leave him alone. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw he had left, he let out a sigh of relief and turned around. He froze when he saw the other Abel standing there before Ratchet, still with the same devilish grin. The other Abel pulled back his fist and thrust it into Ratchet's face, causing him to fall to the ground. Abel tried to yell out to his friend but nothing came out and then tried to rush to his aid, but he legs couldn't move. The other Abel kept on attacking at the poor Ratchet, with Abel still trying to call out to him. Abel felt powerless, he would do anything to stop Ratchet from getting hurt and finally his words came out of his mouth.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!' Abel yelled whilst crying, his voice echoed throughout the darkness. The evil Abel stopped and diabolically smiled at the other Abel, he was twisted and Abel hoped he would listen.

'As you wish… but you will regret those words' the voice echoed, the voice made Abel feel like his life was drained away from him. The other Abel then slowly walked away and disappeared into a black mist. Abel tore his eyes away from where the figure last was and looked down at the crying Ratchet. Abel started to run towards the Lombax as fast as he could, he felt like he was running on air. He stopped when he saw a new figure rush to Ratchet's aid and kneel down beside him, this person looked like Caine.

'Ratchet, my Love are you alright?' Abel couldn't believe what he was hearing, Caine caring about Ratchet.

'Yes now that you're here' Ratchet said as the two of them kissed and Abel fell to his knees. Caine stopped, took off his shirt and pants, then quickly returned back to kissing Ratchet after he had done the same.

'No… No… No… Noooo!' Abel yelled as they started pulling each other closer and groaning in pleasure, Caine demonically smiled the same way that the other Abel did.

XXxxxXX

Abel then woke up in a cold sweat… panting, everything was in red and slowly turned back to normal. He quickly turned towards where he had heard the familiar snoring of Ratchet and sighed with relief. He slowly crept up to Ratchet, quietly not to disturb him he wrapped one of Ratchets arms around him and brought himself closer to him. He wrapped one of his own arms around Ratchets body, feeling his warmth he once again started to feel drowsy again.

"It was just a bad dream… a nightmare…. there is nothing to worry about' he said as the darkness encased him once again.

* * *

!READ THIS!

Sorry to interrupt but I may not be uploading for quite a bit... unless u ask I May consider... Im just a bit Busy at the moment... So how about reading anoter story... GarTerra? Mechromancer? The Psychotic Scientist? The Last Knight? It wil keep u entertained, if not, just ask for another chapter, Thanx!

PS... More uploads may occur in 2 weeks time so cross ur fingers for whatever story u want a chapter 4!


End file.
